Il était une fois… les noëls aux Royaumes des terres réunifiées
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: UA / Le fils héritier est là et il grandit entouré de ses pères Merlin & Arthur. Sayanne, fille des chevalier Gauvain & Léon, est aussi présente dans sa vie... au fil des années, il fera une rencontre des plus troublantes...(suite de la vie : UA - Il était une fois... Albion & Camelot)
1. Le premier Noël d'Aryance - OS1

Les personnages de la série Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres sont de ma créations. Cet UA est écrit en version originale (qui je trouve est bien mieux^^)

* * *

**Il était une fois… les noëls aux Royaume des terres réunifiés**

* * *

**Le premier Noël d'Aryance - OS1**

.

Dans la chambre des rois, Arthur et Merlin se préparaient à aller fêter Noël. Avant de descendre pour le banquet, ils profitèrent un peu d'être tous les deux pour se retrouver. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur fils qui, au grand bonheur d'Arthur, avait les yeux de son jeune mari. Leur petit garçon les fixait en émettant des petits babillages de contentement. Ils prirent place en face de la cheminée et, sous le regard amusé de leur fils, ils s'embrassèrent.

— Hum… susurra Arthur à l'oreille de Merlin, dommage que Guenièvre ne soit pas là ce soir… dit-il en posant une main sur la joue de son jeune mari,… je crois que je t'aurais dignement fêté Noël… poursuivit-il en forçant Merlin à s'assoir sur lui.

Merlin lui vola un baiser puis, en inclinant son visage, il lui répondit en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son époux :

— Patience mon amour,… demain soir… nous serons seuls… murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de lui mordre tendrement le lobe.

Les joues en feux, ils tournèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte qui s'ouvrit sur les chevaliers Gauvain et Léon. Une petite brune vint courir vers leurs fils tout en tonnant :

— Ry-ance ! Ry-ance !

.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Aryance, légèrement adossé à un petit lit, avait la possibilité de voir le monde qui s'offrait à ses yeux. C'était le sourire aux éclats qu'il regardait ses pères qui riaient à côté de la cheminée. Encore qu'un bébé, il gazouillait en les voyant assis l'un sur l'autre. Il éclata de rire lorsque Sayanne arriva à ses côtés en lui faisant un « Bouh ». En tendant ses petites mains, il réussit à empoigner des boucles brunes entre ses doigts.

— Aïe ! Père ! s'écria-t-elle en fixant Léon qui arriva en s'agenouillant à leur hauteur.

— Hé, bah, Aryance… lâche les cheveux de Sayanne, s'il te plait ! intima-t-il de sa voix bourrue tout en y mettant un peu de douceur.

Aryance ne vit que deux énormes orbes noisette qui le regardaient comme si, ils allaient le manger et, le cœur subitement affolé par cette lueur qui lui faisait face, ses lèvres dessinèrent une moue de stupeur avant de pleurer. Les yeux flous, il sentit les bras de l'ancien prince Pendragon le porter contre sa poitrine.

— Chut, ce n'est rien mon fils… murmura Arthur en caressant le dos de son bébé.

Cependant, il continua à laisser ses perles couler parce qu'il voulait les bras de son autre père et, en sentant l'odeur de Merlin, il se calma aussitôt. Lové tout contre le torse de ce dernier, Aryance calma ses hoquets tout en enserrant un bout de pan de chemise de son second père.

Devant cette scène, Arthur qui adorait son fils, était déçu de voir que ce dernier préférait toujours la présence de son mari. Il se sentait parfois mis à l'écart, même si, Merlin lui répétait qu'Aryance l'aimait aussi, son fils ne restait jamais dans ses bras. Alors, sans rien dire, il reprit sa place à côté de la cheminée tout en sachant qu'il ne devrait pas s'en faire.

**… … …**

Arthur et Merlin se réveillèrent au lendemain de la fête en entendant Sayanne hurler de joie.

— Je croyais que tu avais fermé la porte mon cœur ? ronchonna Arthur en quittant son lit pour regarder ce que la fille des chevaliers venait faire de si bon matin dans leur chambre.

Il ouvrit juste un pan d'un rideau pour laisser pénétrer la lumière du soleil dont reflétait facilement la neige à travers la vitre. Il passa une main sur sa bouche en baillant à s'en décocher la mâchoire avant de s'approcher du petit lit de son garçon qui lui tendait les bras pour qu'il le fasse assoir sur le plancher.

_Rien de plus normal… se disait-il avec un pincement au cœur._

— Tu n'as pas faim Aryance ? demanda-t-il mais, ce dernier était déjà accaparé par l'étrange danse que faisait Sayanne à ses côtés.

A cet instant, en posant Aryance qui commençait à ramper à quatre pattes, il aperçut les chevaliers qui souriaient à l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre.

— Désolé, votre majesté, elle nous a échappé, commença Gauvain,… elle voulait voir Aryance car, elle voulait…

— Ry-ance ! Marche ! coupa-t-elle en fixant le petit garçon.

Arthur, le cœur palpitant, posa ses yeux sur son fils qui était toujours à quatre pattes.

— Mais, non, murmura Arthur en s'agenouillant à hauteur de Sayanne, il ne marche pas encore…

Le regard noisette que lui lança la petite fille sembla lui dire que si ! Un regard qui parut même dire qu'elle avait raison… Le roi tourna son visage du côté des pères de cette dernière qui haussèrent des épaules lorsque la voix de Merlin tonna :

— Arthur ! Regarde ! dit-il en désignant leur fils, il marche !

L'ancien Pendragon regarda Aryance qui se maintenait sur ses petits pieds. Merlin en profita pour se mettre à côté de son époux et, comme le plus beau jour de leur vie –après la naissance de celui-ci– ils contemplèrent leur petit enfant qui fit un pas dans leur direction. Il gazouilla en tanguant un peu puis, en faisant une frayeur à leur père, il se stabilisa en éclatant de rire. Pour la suite, ce fut le plus beau moment pour Arthur.

Aryance sembla juger rapidement la distance qui le séparait de ses pères et, le regard étincelant et déterminé, il tendit ses bras vers Arthur qui, ému, le réceptionna dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que son fils le réclamait. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il ressentait à cette seconde et, en fixant Merlin, il ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur une joue.

— Tu vois mon amour, Aryance t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille,… joyeux Noël…

Aryance dans les bras de son père ainé le regarda en suçant son index de la main gauche puis, il passa son regard sur celui de son second jeune père. Il les aimait tous les deux… puis, avant d'émettre un gazouillement, il sentit les lèvres d'Arthur qui soufflèrent des bulles d'air aux creux de son cou. Des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la pièce.

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	2. Le deuxième Noël d'Aryance – OS2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire.

Arthur 31 ans & Merlin 23 / Léon 31 & Gauvain 26.

Aryance : deux ans et Sayanne : 3 ans.

* * *

**Il était une fois… les noëls aux Royaume des terres réunifiés**

* * *

**Le deuxième Noël d'Aryance – OS2**

.

Sayanne adorait Aryance comme un frère. Depuis qu'il était né, elle ne voyait que par lui, hurlant des Ry-ance par-ci et des Ry-ance par-là… Leurs pères, Léon et Gauvain essayaient en vain de la forcer à rencontrer d'autres enfants du royaume mais, à chaque fois qu'ils y tentaient, elle criait tellement de peine qu'ils finissaient par céder.

Le soir du banquet, elle zigzaguait entre les nobles qui commençaient à danser. De ses yeux noisette, elle cherchait désespérément le petit prince mais, déçue, elle se jeta sur la jambe de son père Léon.

— Je ne trouve pas Ry-ance ! Père !

— Il est peut-être encore en train de se préparer, tu devrais essayer de jouer avec les autres enfants… proposa-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

La petite brune secoua négativement de la tête et, une moue bien affichée sur ses lèvres, elle croisa ses bras en boudant sur une chaise. Gauvain arriva à cet instant pour embrasser tendrement son mari. Une de ses mains glissa le long du bras de son ainé et il lui souffla à l'oreille de bien venir danser avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Sayanne n'allait pas se décourager, il était hors de question qu'elle ne passe pas Noël avec son meilleur ami. Elle patienta en regardant ses pères danser. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres parce qu'elle aimait les voir heureux et, en soupirant, elle avait longuement attendu cette fête pour danser avec le petit prince.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin le couple de souverains, toute la salle se tut pour les accueillir en applaudissant. Arthur leva une main en signe de remerciement et les invita à continuer leur danse. Sayanne courut jusqu'à eux et, trop petite, elle dut tirer sur le bas de Merlin.

— Hé, Sayanne, dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur, comment vas-tu ?

La petite fille se maintenait les mains liées et, en les tordant avec nervosité, elle baissa la tête tout en approchant sa bouche d'une oreille du jeune roi.

— Où est Ryance ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Oh, Sayanne, souffla-t-il, il est malade…

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle n'y croyait pas. Ce matin, il courait partout dans les couloirs.

— Il a attrapé froid en jouant avec la neige… lui expliqua-t-il en la voyant soudainement triste,… mais, dit-il à son oreille, tu peux aller le voir dans sa chambre, je ne crois pas qu'il dort…

Le sourire enfin retrouvé, elle lui murmura un merci tout en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue. Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois qu'elle était déjà partie en courant. Merlin sourit en sachant que cette petite fille était très proche de son fils… tout comme il avait été avec Gauvain. Il se tourna sur la salle pour le chercher de son regard bleu. Avec le chevalier Léon, ils formaient un très beau couple.

— Qui regardes-tu mon cœur ? entendit-il de la voix d'Arthur qui se tenait derrière lui.

Merlin pivota en lui chuchotant qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes.

— J'ai l'homme de ma vie,… mon meilleur ami qui n'est jamais loin de moi et, à l'étage, j'ai le plus merveilleux des enfants… le nôtre…

Le roi Arthur attira son jeune mari dans ses bras et en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces, il lui répondit :

— Moi aussi, je suis heureux,… en plus, notre fils te ressemble…

— Et, il faut avouer qu'il commence à avoir ton mauvais caractère… ajouta le plus jeune en éclatant de rire.

— Meuh non, ronchonna Arthur.

— Hum… rien que tout à l'heure, j'ai bien mis une heure pour qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait qu'il reste au lit…

— Ce n'est qu'un enfant et tu sais combien il aime les fêtes et,… dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de son jeune mari, … ça m'ennuie aussi qu'il soit tout seul…

— Sayanne est partie le retrouver, avoua Merlin avant de l'embrasser fougueusement…

— Guenièvre, t'a-t-elle dit si elle avait déjà commencé à développer ses dons ? demanda soudainement Arthur.

— Ne fais pas cette tête… murmura Merlin en l'enlaçant à son tour,… non, elle n'a encore rien développé et si, elle devait les utiliser, je n'ai pas peur pour notre fils,… elle l'adore trop pour lui faire du mal…

Arthur hocha de la tête. Il trouvait que la situation était amusante. Il se souvenait encore de Léon qui venait souvent le voir enfant et malgré le temps et les rangs respectifs, ils avaient conservé leur amitié durant toutes ces années. Il sourit en tirant Merlin au milieu de la salle.

— Alors, je ne m'en fais pas… dansons mon cœur…

Dans les bras de son ainé, Merlin se sentait toujours bien. Il soupira d'aise et en fermant les yeux, il ne cesserait d'aimer ses mains qui entouraient ses hanches.

.

Sayanne poussa la lourde porte avoisinante de la chambre des rois. Elle sourit en apercevant Aryance qui ne dormait pas encore. D'un claquement de doigts, elle alluma toutes les bougies autour d'elle. A ce geste, le petit prince tapa des mains en hurlant :

— Encore !

— chuuutttteee, souffla-t-elle, mes pères ne savent pas…

Aryance qui se foutait totalement de cela se mit à sauter au milieu de son grand lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Guenièvre qui pénétra dans la pièce.

— Sayanne ? Tu n'es pas au banquet avec tes pères ?

La petite fille sentait que la marraine d'Aryance était au courant pour ses pouvoirs mais, elle n'osait pas en lui parler.

— Non, je veux rester avec Aryance, dit-elle en le désignant.

Le petit prince était tout euphorique et, même malade, il ne désirait qu'une chose, celui d'être avec les grands mais, son père Merlin lui avait dit non. Mais, si Sayanne pouvait rester alors, peu importait, il ne serait pas tout seul.

— Très bien Sayanne mais, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit, je sais pour tes dons et j'aimerais qu'on en discute avec tes pères.

La petite fille étira ses lèvres en signe de crainte puis, elle éclata de rire en voyant Aryance qui s'amusait avec les cheveux longs de sa marraine. Guenièvre comprit que les enfants préféraient jouer entre eux alors, elle se leva en leur disant :

— Soyez sage, je repasse dans une trentaine de minutes…

— Oui ! s'exclama Sayanne en montant sur le matelas.

— Oui ! imita le petit prince.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, la petite sorcière se mit à sauter sur le lit pendant qu'Aryance se laisser secouer dans tous les sens en riant de joie. Le petit prince ne s'amusait qu'avec elle et comme il la connaissait depuis sa naissance, il adorait passer du temps en sa compagnie.

.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Arthur souhaitait voir son fils et, comme si les grands esprits se rencontraient, il croisa le regard de Léon. Ils finirent tous les quatre par se décider à aller voir si tout aller bien. La porte de la chambre du petit prince étant légèrement entrouverte, quatre têtes passèrent entre cette ouverture et, ce fut devant des paires de yeux ahuris qu'ils découvrirent les talents de la petite fille.

Aryance allongé regardait de ses yeux grands ouverts la petite pluie de lumières multicolores que lui offrait son amie. Il poussait des « Woauw » des « encore »… entre ses rires au son cristallin et ses applaudissements. Sayanne fit le noir complet de la pièce en éteignant d'un geste de la main les lumières des bougies puis, d'un coup de maitre, elle fit apparaitre des filets de lumières qui glissaient lentement jusqu'à tomber et s'effacer contre le lit tout en illuminant le drap.

L'étonnement et l'émerveillement du petit prince résonnèrent dans la pièce. C'était encore mieux que la fête ! Sayanne qui le sentit épuiser, ralluma les bougies et lui chuchota en le recouvrant de sa couverture :

— Bonne nuit Ryance… dit-elle en quittant le lit.

Comme une grande, elle veillait sur ce futur héritier.

.

Les voyeurs en s'apercevant qu'elle allait partir de la chambre se dépêchèrent de se cacher dans une alcôve. Après quelques minutes de silence, lorsque les pas de la petite sorcière ne se faisaient plus entendre, Léon coupa le silence :

— C'est vraiment une sorcière…

— Hé, mon beau,… souffla Gauvain en fixant deux orbes étonnés,… Guenièvre nous avait prévenues…

— Oui mais,… bredouilla-t-il en empoignant le haut de son mari, je ne pensais pas que ce serait de sitôt ! Moi,… moi, je veux qu'elle reste mon petit bébé… ma petite fille…

— Elle restera toujours ta petite fille quel que soit son âge, murmura Gauvain à son oreille.

A ces mots, Léon parut se soulager. Il affaissa ses épaules en chuchotant d'un air béat :

— C'était tellement beau ce qu'elle vient de faire…

— Oui, confirma Arthur dont les yeux pétillaient encore de ses couleurs,… elle a offert une très belle soirée à notre fils…

Léon se sentit soudainement fier d'être le père de cette petite et, en se redressant, il murmura :

— Oui,… c'est mon bébé qui a fait ça…

Gauvain sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant aussi tendre et heureux.

— Enfin, se reprit-il subitement en fixant son jeune mari, tu es aussi son père et…

— Oui, mon beau, j'ai compris… souffla le plus jeune en l'enlaçant.

Merlin éclata de rire devant autant d'amour… et, étreignit par son mari, il rougit en entendant les mots qui firent monter d'un cran sa chaleur corporelle. Ils laissèrent le couple de chevaliers et partirent en direction de leur chambre…

… … …

Les chevaliers étaient assis à côté du lit de leur petite sorcière.

— On devra en discuter avec Cassie et Guenièvre… chuchota Léon qui remettait de l'ordre dans la chevelure de sa petite fille.

— Oui, souffla Gauvain… mais, tu sais, ça peut attendre demain…

— Tu ne veux pas que nous redescendions ? proposa Léon.

— Non ! Pas de chope ! grogna Gauvain en le saisissant par la taille,… mais, tu m'as moi… susurra-t-il.

Ils se levèrent en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur leur enfant puis, en pénétrant dans leur chambre, ils s'embrassèrent tout en se laissant aller à leur envie.

.

Au petit matin, Arthur qui fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil secoua son jeune mari en lui disant qu'Aryance n'était pas venu les dérangés.

— Laisse-le Arthur, il doit encore rêver…

— Tu crois, s'inquiéta tout de même l'ainé…

Merlin leva difficilement ses paupières et soupira en voyant qu'Arthur se levait pour jeter un œil à leur fils. Il tourna la tête et, les yeux clos, il sourit parce que son mari semblait aimer encore plus leur fils que ce qu'il ne laissait paraitre… « C'est un Pendragon » se dit-il en s'endormant.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur arriva au bord du lit d'Aryance. Il le trouvait magnifique… Il était allongé sur le dos avec les bras écartés. Il paraissait serein puis, il retint un éclat de rire lorsque sur les lèvres de son fils, il aperçut des sourires qui s'affichèrent par intermittence… « Oui, Merlin a raison,… il doit faire de merveilleux rêves »…

Merlin sentit un corps chaud se coller contre son dos ainsi qu'une main qui vint se poser délicatement sur son ventre.

— Il est si mignon quand il dort… tout comme toi, mon cœur… murmura l'ainé.

— Hum… souffla-t-il en posant une main sur la sienne… allez, encore quelques minutes de répit avant de se lever mon amour…

Arthur lova son jeune mari tout contre son torse et ferma ses yeux…

… … …

Cette nuit, Aryance rêvait de toutes ces lumières. Elles avaient dansé autour de lui toute la nuit. L'obscurité n'existait plus… il n'y avait que les rires de son amie et les siens qui partageaient ses songes…

.

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	3. Le troisième Noël d'Aryance – OS3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire. (désolée, j'aurais du retard sur mon planning)

Arthur 32 ans & Merlin 24 / Léon 32 & Gauvain 27.

Aryance : 3 ans et Sayanne : 4 ans.

**/!\ Troisième fanfictionmag sur mon profil !**

* * *

**Il était une fois… les noëls aux Royaume des terres réunifiés**

* * *

**Le troisième Noël d'Aryance – OS3**

.

Ce qu'Aryance adorait par-dessus tout était de jouer à cache-cache avec Sayanne. Elle était sa plus redoutable adversaire. Elle savait toujours où le chercher, toujours où il pouvait être… du moins le pensait-il… jusqu'à ce que cette année, elle ne tombe malade et que son père, Arthur joue avec lui.

Merlin avait une confiance absolue en cette petite fille tout comme il en avait encore plus envers son mari. Arthur avait beau savoir établir l'ordre, prendre en compte les problèmes des paysans, prendre note des traités en cours mais, il avait un point faible : son fils.

Il l'aimait autant que Merlin et, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été doué pour montrer l'importance de son amour à ses deux hommes de sa vie, le soir de Noël, il avait convaincu son jeune époux qu'il saurait veiller sur leur fils pendant que Merlin partirait ausculter une femme enceinte.

Dans leur chambre royale, Aryance pria son père ainé de bien jouer à cache-cache avec lui parce que son amie était clouée au lit. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions, il accepta en comptant jusqu'à trente, comme ça, il pouvait être certain qu'il n'irait pas se cacher trop loin de lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il eut terminé, impossible de mettre la main sur son fils. Durant plus d'une demi-heure, Arthur le cherchait et, quand enfin il réalisa qu'il l'avait réellement perdu, il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs tout en demandant aux servants et aux gardes s'ils ne l'avaient pas aperçu.

Rien. Personne n'avait pu l'informer de la moindre présence de l'héritier. Ce fut une main sur la bouche et le regard pétrifié qu'il pénétra dans sa chambre. Il fixa difficilement son jeune époux qui venait de finir de se préparer pour la fête.

— Bonsoir, mon amour, lui murmura Merlin en le rejoignant à la porte mais, ce dernier recula en tremblant de tous ses membres,… qu'est-ce qui passe ? demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet par son visage apeuré.

Arthur s'avança lentement auprès de son jeune mari. La gorge sèche, il lui murmura :

— Ne m'en veut pas,… commença-t-il piteusement,… les gardes sont à sa recherche et…

— A la recherche de qui ? questionna le plus jeune des rois en fronçant des sourcils.

— Je… bafouilla-t-il sans cacher ses tremblements, j'ai perdu notre fils…

Merlin le détaillait minutieusement. Les traits fatigués, les yeux extrêmement brillants, il finit par poser son regard sur les lèvres vibrantes de son ainé. Il n'aimait pas le regard rempli de détresse... toute l'assurance de son mari semblait s'être envolée d'un seul coup…

— Mon cœur,… souffla Arthur,… dis quelque chose…

L'ancien prince d'Albion lui caressa la joue avant de l'enlacer tendrement :

— Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille…

— Mais,… reprit vivement l'ainé en s'écartant de lui,… tu avais raison ! Je ne sais pas jouer avec lui ! Je ne sais pas où il se cache ! Je…

— Mon amour ! coupa Merlin en le secouant avec légèreté, je viens de le mettre dans son lit…

A ces mots, Arthur courut jusque dans la chambre voisine. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il éclata subitement en sanglots.

— Hé ! chuchota le plus jeune en le rejoignant, tu m'aurais dit que tu jouais à cache-cache, je t'aurais dit où il était… il vient toujours dans les appartements des médecins.

L'ainé se tourna pitoyablement sur son jeune époux. Il se sentait horriblement mal.

— Je ne suis pas un bon père,… se plaignit-il, toi, tu sais où il aime jouer habituellement,… tu sais ce qu'il adore,… tu sais tout de lui et moi,… moi, je ne sais rien…

— Mais, toi, coupa Merlin, tu as un royaume à gouverner, tu as bien plus de devoirs que moi,… moi, je n'ai pas autant de malade à m'occuper, c'est pour ça que j'ai du temps avec Aryance,… et,…

— Papas… entendirent-ils en se tournant vers la petite tête brune qui les fixait,…

Arthur effaça rapidement ses larmes puis, il s'assit au bord du lit en le voyant tendre ses bras dans sa direction.

— Père pleure ?

Arthur se sentait tellement idiot qu'il préféra seulement l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Pendant ce temps, Merlin les contemplait durant ces quelques minutes de tendresse. Bien que leur fils lui ressemblait physiquement, il détenait énormément du caractère d'Arthur. Il était vrai qu'Aryance lui répétait souvent des ''Je t'aime'' mais, ce dernier ne le disait jamais à son père ainé. Il suffisait de voir en ce roi, toute la droiture et toute la dureté de ses regards pour comprendre qu'il donnait beaucoup de froideur mais, Merlin le connaissait.

En privé, Arthur n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller. Il avait peur de céder à la panique à cause de la malédiction. Il avait vaillamment repris son rôle de dirigeant à la mort de son propre père et il voulait que Merlin reprenne sa médecine alors, des deux, il se sentait le devoir de tout prendre sur lui. Mais, perdre son fils ou Merlin serait sa plus terrible des souffrances.

— Je t'aime père… souffla Aryance en serrant ses petits bras autour du cou de ce dernier.

— Si tu savais comme je t'aime, mon fils… répondit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, il finit par l'allonger et par le recouvrir de sa couverture. Aryance regarda ses pères refermer la porte communicante. Il n'avait jamais vu son père ainé aussi silencieux qu'aujourd'hui. Il y avait toujours dans ses yeux une petite lumière qui lui indiquait la force de cet homme mais, là, ce soir, elle avait disparu quelques minutes. Alors, comme le lui disait son jeune père, parfois, le mot magique était de dire ''je t'aime'' et, dès l'instant qu'il lui avait murmuré ses mots, la lumière était revenue… elle était au fond de son regard bleu…

Les paupières closes, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres parce que, lui aussi, il savait faire de la magie… il savait redonner la lumière aux yeux de son père… et demain, il raconterait tout ça à sa meilleure amie.

.

.

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	4. Le quatrième Noël d'Aryance OS4 (M)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire. (désolée, j'aurais du retard sur mon planning)

Arthur 33 ans & Merlin 25.

Aryance : 4 ans et Sayanne : 5 ans.

**/!\ Troisième fanfictionmag sur mon profil ! / Merci pour la review :)  
**

* * *

**Il était une fois… les noëls aux Royaume des terres réunifiés**

* * *

**Le quatrième Noël d'Aryance. OS4 ( léger lemon )**

.

Un jour avant Noël, Arthur était de mauvais poil toute la journée. Aryance était venu au milieu de la nuit et avait décidé de dormir entre son jeune mari et lui. Cela faisait presqu'un mois que leur fils faisait cette comédie et, dans ce terrible malheur, le corps de Merlin lui manquait. Le plus difficile était de supporter le parfum de l'ancien prince d'Albion qui semblait le narguer… Pourquoi son jeune époux n'en voulait-il pas à leur fils de les déranger ?

En même temps, Arthur ne désirait pas non plus repousser son fils. Il voulait qu'Aryance sache qu'il était aimé mais, là, à cette seconde, il devenait son pire ennemi ! Il lui volait son mari ! Quand il se levait le matin, il ne pouvait ni embrasser Merlin que leur fils était déjà dans ses bras, et ni lui parler qu'Aryance lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille ! Bon, il admettait qu'il commençait sérieusement à être jaloux de son propre fils mais, se disait-il, c'était tout de même un comble ! Il n'allait pas faire la guerre à Aryance ? Quatre ans et déjà, ce petit bout de prince avait déjà un regard encore plus arrogant que le sien à son âge.

Ce fut ainsi, que ce soir-là, assis à leur table royale, il jetait un œil sur son petit monstre et comme si Aryance comprenait le regard pesant de son père ainé, celui-ci chuchota à son jeune père :

— Papa… tu pourras me raconter une histoire ?

Arthur observait piteusement la scène en se disant « _Ce n'est pas possible ! Il se moque de moi !_ ».

— Bien sûr, mon garçon… répondit le plus jeune des rois avant de se tourner sur son mari, cela ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, mentit-il nerveusement tout en retenant un grognement de mécontentement.

Merlin posa sa serviette sur la table puis se leva pour s'approcher d'Arthur et, le temps de poser une main sur la joue de son mari, il entendit leur fils pleurnicher :

— Papa… j'ai mal au ventre… mima-t-il les mains sur le ventre.

C'en était trop ! Arthur se retenait de toutes ses forces… son propre fils qui se jouait de lui et… «_ Oh !… toi ! pensa-t-il en le voyant tirer la langue et cela sans que Merlin s'en aperçoive… je t'aurais !_». Aryance était peut-être petit-fils de Pendragon mais, Arthur n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il était hors de question que son jeune mari passe tous les caprices de leur fils.

Alors, sans rien dire, en digne roi et père, il les suivit jusque dans la chambre du petit prince. Merlin appela un valet qui allait le préparer à dormir.

— Tu reviens après papa ?

— Oui, Aryance, répondit-il en prenant la main d'Arthur.

Ce dernier en passant la porte communicante se tourna rapidement en tirant la langue à son fils.

— Bah, mon amour ? s'interrogea son jeune époux en l'ayant vu faire, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu apprends de mauvaise manière à ton fils ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la goutte d'eau.

— MON fils ! Mais, tu ne vois pas ce qu'il fait ! Il t'accapare tout le temps dès que je suis avec toi !

— Chut ! lui intima Merlin qui referma la porte.

— Je… murmura Arthur en plantant son regard extrêmement jaloux dans celui de son jeune mari, Aryance dort avec nous depuis un mois ! dit-il en levant son pouce,… il se jette dans tes bras le matin tandis que MOI ! Je n'ai même pas le droit à MON bisou ! continua-t-il en levant son index,… Il te parle alors que MOI je ne peux pas t'adresser la parole !

Merlin, immobile devant son ainé, fronça des sourcils.

— T'exagères pas un peu mon amour ?

Arthur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pu profiter du merveilleux corps de son jeune mari ! Trop longtemps pour laisser son fils s'accaparer encore de Merlin !

— Non ! Je n'exagère pas du tout ! dit-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

— A t'écouter, j'ai l'impression que tu es jaloux d'Aryance… souffla son jeune mari.

Arthur adorait les yeux de Merlin… il y avait toujours cette lueur d'innocence… cet éternel amour qu'il avait pour lui… et ô comme il les haïssait en même temps… lui aussi était perdu en les regardant, oui, Arthur lui donnerait tout…

— Papa ! entendit soudainement l'ainé qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

— Aryance ! s'écria l'ancien prince Pendragon, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher !

Les lèvres vibrantes et les yeux brillant de son fils ne le firent pas fléchir « _ah non ! Merlin est à moi !_ ».

— Ce n'est rien mon garçon… entendit-il de son jeune époux qui venait de prendre Aryance dans ses bras.

Cette nuit encore, Arthur avait cédé à ses deux hommes… ruminant de frustration et de nervosité. Les mots doux de Merlin ne réussissaient plus à le soulager. Il désirait tellement son jeune mari qu'il finit seulement par s'endormir en boudant.

.

Arthur, les paupières closes, sentait le vide à ses côtés. Il glissa rapidement une paume sur le drap lorsque sa main fut stoppée par le corps chaud de… « Aryance ! » hurla-t-il en se redressant subitement.

— Non, mon amour, ce n'est que moi, susurra Merlin en posant son torse contre la poitrine de son mari.

Loin de se laisser prendre au piège, l'ainé balaya la pièce d'un air scrutateur. « Où est passé ce petit monstre ! ».

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis quelques jours tu agis vraiment bizarrement ? s'inquiéta Merlin, c'est ton fils qui va te manquer ce soir ? Il part dans quelques minutes…

Les yeux enfin grands ouverts, Arthur le fixa comme s'il avait mal compris :

— Quoi ?

Merlin inclina son visage pour déposer ses lèvres contre ceux de son mari.

— Aurais-tu oublié qu'il passait Noël au royaume de mon père ? Avec Mordred, sa femme, Sayanne…

— Où avais-je la tête ! s'écria soudainement Arthur en se donnant un coup sur le front.

Merlin se mordit une lèvre avant de le dévisager :

— Si ! confirma-t-il,… tu as oublié !... C'est pour ça que tu étais étrange ces derniers temps ! Et… Oh ! hurla-t-il en relevant son buste,… tu étais JA-LOUX !

Arthur, dépité, détourna son regard à l'opposé de son jeune mari en marmonnant :

— Pas du tout…

Le plus jeune approcha son visage de son compagnon :

— Si tu faisais le calcul, Aryance faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour que je fasse attention à lui… tout ça parce que Sayanne était parti un mois au royaume de l'est… tu sais, le cousin de Léon vit là-bas…

Arthur avait complétement oublié tout ça et, honteux de s'être comporté comme un gamin, il bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de lui souffler :

— Tu aurais dû le voir… Aryance, il m'a tiré la langue ! Et, il sait y faire !

Merlin éclata de rire.

— Ce n'est pas drôle… bafouilla-t-il en se jetant sur son jeune amant…

— Ton fils est bien un descendant de Pendragon ! murmura le plus jeune en se tordant de rire.

— PAPAS !

Arthur releva son visage médusé lorsqu'il aperçut la petite tête brune monter sur leur lit et, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit les petits bras de son fils autour du cou qui lui murmura :

— Au revoir père… je t'aime…

« _Mouai… pensa l'ainé en resserrant l'étreinte,… une bataille de gagnée mais Merlin est à moi !_ »

— Je t'aime, mon fils… chuchota-t-il en lui bisant une joue.

Aryance s'écarta pour enlacer son jeune père :

— Au revoir papa… je t'aime aussi…

— Moi aussi mon ange…

Les deux hommes le regardèrent partir en compagnie de Guenièvre puis, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, Arthur reprit en roulant des yeux :

— Mon ange ? C'est loin d'en être un…

Merlin s'en foutait totalement et préféra sauter sur son mari en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille.

— Fais-moi l'amour au lieu de dire des bêtises… lui susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille.

— Rien que ça ? ironisa Arthur…

— UN MOIS ! râla le plus jeune…

— Oh,… je vois que je n'étais pas le seul à compter ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur leur lit…

S'il devait y avoir un ange, c'était bien son amant… se disait l'ainé. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de chance ? Il s'allongea sur le corps tremblant de Merlin et, en l'embrassant passionnément, il gémit en sentant les mains perverses de ce dernier.

— Tu m'as manqué… souffla Arthur…

— Tais-toi… répondit le plus jeune en se cambrant sous le poids de son ainé, montres-le-moi plutôt…

— À tes ordres…

— Tsss… gémit Merlin en roulant sur le corps d'Arthur pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui,… je t'ai dit chutttt… tu es pire que notre fils…

Arthur sourit devant l'audace de son jeune époux qui déshabillait son corps de ses yeux brillant de désir. Des frissons le long de son dos semblèrent le rendre fébrile et, leurs lèvres scellées, il répondit éperdument à son baiser. Sa virilité se frotta à celui de Merlin qui à travers le fin tissu lui montrait son envie grandissante et, content de le voir aussi excité que lui, Arthur se laissa pleinement emporter par cette effervescence d'amour.

La chaleur ardente dont ils avaient longtemps gardé en eux les envahit aussitôt et, comme s'ils se redécouvraient, leurs mains effleurèrent avec insistance leur peau nue puis, terriblement en manque, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement pour s'étendre l'un contre l'autre et, en entremêlant leur corps fiévreux, ils s'embrassèrent sans retenue. Leurs plaintes se perdirent au milieu des caresses et des déhanchements de bassin qui se mouvaient au rythme de leur envie.

Merlin, toujours au-dessus de lui, se tordait de plaisir en sentant les paumes de son ainé parcourir sa peau frémissante. Des cris rauques de plaisirs franchirent de sa gorge et la tête basculée en arrière, il savourait les baisers brulant de son ainé. Les réponses identiques de son amant le rendirent encore plus dur… plus bruyant… Merlin avait tellement envie de son mari qu'il se redressa en lui murmurant à l'oreille de l'envoyer au septième ciel…

Arthur, la respiration saccadée, observait le visage de son jeune mari… les paupières mi-closes, il le sentait au bord de la rupture… L'explosion de leur jouissance était l'excellence de leur corps fusionnel… deux corps en parfaite osmose… juste un moment de tendresse dont ils avaient énormément besoin. Merlin, le souffle entrecoupé, s'avachit sur le torse d'Arthur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva son regard étincelant pour le contempler puis, en lui souriant, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes :

— Je t'aime…

Arthur l'aimait et le temps ne faisait qu'accroitre son amour pour ce dernier… il le désirait toujours autant… et personne ne pourrait le séparer de lui.

— Je t'aime, répondit l'ainé en roulant sur le corps de Merlin…

— Tu sais,… proposa le plus jeune, ce soir, comme Aryance n'est pas là,… on pourrait juste faire acte de présence le temps d'une danse et…

Arthur, le cœur palpitant, le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement…

— Je crois que tu as raison…

.

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	5. Le cinquième Noël d'Aryance OS5

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire. (désolée, j'aurais du retard sur mon planning)

Arthur 34 ans & Merlin 26.

Léon 34 & Gauvain 29.

Aryance : 5 ans et Sayanne : 6 ans.

**Merci pour lilou pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir ! bonne lecture à tous et toutes !  
**

* * *

**Il était une fois… les noëls aux Royaume des terres réunifiés**

* * *

**Le cinquième Noël d'Aryance. OS5**

.

Sayanne était là, au milieu des cuisines, dans un coin bien en retrait, pour regarder ses pères en train de préparer un soi-disant gâteau au chocolat. Seulement, depuis que tous les cuisiniers étaient partis, ils étaient encore devant le fourneau à se batailler entre la cuisson et le manque de chocolat.

— Gauvain ! s'exclama son mari, regarde ce que tu as oublié de rajouter ! dit-il en montrant le reste de faine et de levure sur un coin de table.

— Hé ! Ce n'est pas si grave !… s'emporta le plus jeune en levant les mains en l'air,… je suis sûr que cela fera un excellent gâteau !

Léon voulait absolument respecter la recette de sa grand-mère alors, devant le regard effaré de son jeune époux, il ressortit tous les ingrédients :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? cingla Gauvain en se sentant humilié.

— Je veux faire ce gâteau à ma manière !

Sayanne ne les comprenait pas. Elle avait l'impression de se voir avec Aryance quand ils se chamaillaient. Elle pivota en sentant une petite main sur son épaule :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le petit prince en la dévisageant.

— Mes pères s'engueulent pour un gâteau… marmonna-t-elle tristement.

Cette année fut assez difficile pour ces derniers. Léon voulait qu'elle soit éduquée par Guenièvre tandis que Gauvain désirait que sa mère participe à son évolution en tant que sorcière. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se trouver un terrain d'entente et, cette situation la peinée tellement qu'elle avait cessé toute utilisation de la magie sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoive. La veille, elle leur avait supplié de lui préparer un gâteau aux chocolats tout en pensant bien faire mais, ce soir, elle se retenait terriblement de pleurer. C'était encore pire que des enfants.

— Moi,… souffla-t-elle en baissant son regard au sol, je veux juste qu'ils redeviennent mes papas adorés,… je ne les aime pas comme ça…

Du haut de ses cinq ans, Aryance n'avait jamais vu ses pères se prendre la tête… sauf quand, bien sûr, il était lui-même le sujet de la conversation mais, Arthur et Merlin, se faisait toujours un long mais, très long bisou. En y repensant, il sourit puis, en regardant sa meilleure amie, il avait soudainement mal au ventre. Il sursauta lorsque Léon haussa le ton :

— Si, c'est comme ça ! Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même !

Sayanne, les larmes au bord des yeux, s'avança en murmurant :

— T'es fâché après papa Gauvain ?

Léon n'avait pas le cœur de lui répondre mais, il en voulait tant à son jeune mari qu'il hurla :

— Tu n'es pas avec les autres enfants ! Va fêter Noël !

Aryance sentait que tout aller mal se passer alors, il partit en courant chercher ses pères. Pendant ce temps, la petite fille entendit son jeune père crier après Léon :

— Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

A travers ses yeux de petite sorcière, elle contemplait totalement démuni la scène. Elle vit Gauvain attraper un sachet de farine et le jeter sur son ainé puis, affolée, elle les fixait en train de se tenir par le col et… elle ne voulait plus qu'ils s'engueulent à cause d'elle alors, elle leur tonna en fermant durement ses paupières :

— Je ne suis plus votre fille ! Si vous aviez mon âge, je suis sûr que vous vous aimeriez ! Là, vous êtes que des méchants !

En ouvrant son regard, elle posa une main sur sa bouche : Gauvain et Léon avaient subitement rajeuni : six ans ! Et, Gauvain était en train de tirer les cheveux bruns de Léon.

— Papas ! hurla-t-elle.

Deux paires de yeux écarquillés se plantèrent instantanément sur son visage. Les deux petits chevaliers la toisèrent comme s'ils venaient de recevoir un coup sur la tête puis, ce fut Gauvain qui s'écria :

— T'es qui toi ! dit-il en désignant Sayanne de son index puis sur le petit garçon, et toi ! Je ne te connais pas !

— Moi, non plus je ne te connais pas ! répondit Léon en posant ses mains sur les hanches, en tout cas, tu n'as rien à faire dans les cuisines du prince Arthur !

A cet instant Aryance arriva le cœur battant. Lorsqu'il découvrit les pères de Sayanne qui étaient aussi hauts que lui, il décocha un regard d'incompréhension à son amie :

— Je… je ne sais pas… j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû… répondit-elle d'un air dépité,… je voulais juste qu'ils s'arrêtent de se crier dessus.

— Merlin ! s'écria Gauvain en se jetant dans les bras du petit prince.

Ce dernier, gêné, le repoussa de ses petites mains en beuglant :

— Aryance !

— Quoi ? fronça Gauvain.

— Mon papa s'appelle Merlin…

— Bah non ! Ne dis pas n'importe…

Il se tut lorsqu'il reçut un paquet de levure sur la tête. Il se tourna sur un Léon qui éclata de rire :

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! demanda Gauvain en montrant ses poings à l'ainé.

— Parce que tu m'as tiré les cheveux !

Sayanne se sentit encore plus mal quand les souverains arrivèrent en tonnant :

— Gauvain ! Léon !

Les deux se stoppèrent immédiatement avant de montrer du doigt leur propre fille :

— C'est de sa faute !

Aryance recula d'un pas en voyant que Gauvain le scrutait avec insistance.

— T'es pas mon prince !

Avant que Merlin ou Arthur ne puissent dire un mot supplémentaire, une magie sembla persister autour d'eux. Dans un épais brouillard qui disparut lentement, Sayanne et Aryance découvrirent les souverains à l'âge de six ans.

— Toi t'es mon Merlin ! s'écria de joie Gauvain en se jetant sur lui.

— Arthur ! tonna Léon en roulant des yeux.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui passe !

Cassie venait d'arriver dans les cuisines. Guenièvre qui dévisagea chaque personne ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Mon dieu ! Mais, c'est… commença Cassie.

— Quoi ! coupa Arthur en croisant des bras.

— Houlà ! À cet âge tu étais déjà plein d'assurance… marmonna l'ancienne servante.

Guenièvre s'accroupit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard peiné d'Aryance et de Sayanne. Cette dernière se confondit en excuses pendant que le petit prince n'aimait pas du tout son père ainé. Il n'aimait pas du tout ses yeux qui paraissaient encore plus noirs qu'à l'habituel.

Cassie, attendrie de retrouver son petit Merlin à cet âge, le prit dans ses bras.

— Marraine,… murmura-t-il à son oreille, le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds…

— Oui ? dit-elle le cœur palpitant…

— On dirait le même mais, en plus jeune que celui que j'ai rencontré avec le livre…

Cassie sourit à ce souvenir. Merlin n'avait pas oublié cette partie de sa vie… le jour où il avait déchiré les pages.

— Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle comme un secret,… je crois même qu'il a envie de jouer avec toi…

Lorsqu'elle le posa à terre, il avança timidement auprès d'Arthur qui faisait mine de ne pas le voir. Elle les trouvait encore plus attachants tandis que Guenièvre se disait qu'Arthur était bien le fils des Pendragon.

Arthur, droit et fier, posa un regard dur sur Aryance avant de fixer Merlin puis, en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il se souvint de ses yeux… un bleu qu'il l'avait toujours gardé au fond de sa mémoire. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait d'être gentil avec lui. Pourtant, il se méfiait et, en entendant Léon et Gauvain repartir dans une bataille de farine, il resta figé jusqu'à ce que Merlin se poste devant lui.

Le visage toujours impassible, il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure quand le petit Emrys approcha ses lèvres vers son oreille :

— Tu as fini l'histoire ?

Merlin, en apercevant aucun mouvement du petit blondinet, lança un regard déprimé à sa marraine.

— Il était plus âgé… lui expliqua-t-elle, c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'en souvient pas… mais, je t'assure, c'est bien lui…

Cependant, il n'y croyait pas alors, il fit quelques pas en arrière quand, soudain, Aryance s'écria en regardant tour à tour ses pères :

— Merlin ! Tu dois faire un lonnnngggg bisou à Arthur !

Arthur baissa son regard au sol. Pourquoi devait-il faire un bisou à un garçon ? Il ne le voulait pas ! Déjà qu'il devait se mariait avec un garçon, il n'allait surtout pas le faire !

— Non, répondit catégoriquement Arthur, si je dois faire un bisou, ce serait à une fille !

— SI ! s'exclama le petit prince qui, pour une fois toisa froidement son père âgé de six ans,… tu vas lui faire un bisou !

Arthur se renfrogna en l'entendant lui répondre puis, en voyant le regard rempli de larmes dans les yeux du petit Merlin, il prit sur lui de tendre une main.

— Tu veux jouer avec moi,… bredouilla Arthur en sentant la chaleur de son vis-à-vis.

Merlin hocha timidement de la tête avant de sentir une main d'Arthur sur ses joues pour effacer ses larmes.

— Marraine, je peux ?

— Oui ! répondit-elle en les voyant sortir des cuisines.

Aryance, dépité, demanda à Cassie pour quelle raison elle ne les avait pas remis en adulte.

— Chaque chose en son temps…

— Qu'as-tu exactement dit Sayanne ? demanda Guenièvre qui s'agenouilla devant elle, je ne vais pas te fâcher… c'est juste pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé…

Lorsqu'elle lui expliqua, Guenièvre se releva puis déclara :

— Bon, je crois que les souverains et les chevaliers vont devoir passer ce noël ainsi… demain, ils redeviendront des adultes… je vais rester avec les rois… dit-elle en leur faisant signe de la main.

Sayanne fut juste un instant soulagée mais, en voyant ses pères se bagarrer à ses côtés, elle sentit encore une lourde tension.

— Les garçons ! tonna Cassie en sortant le gâteau du four, ça vous dit de le gouter.

Léon décocha un regard noir à Gauvain avant de sourire à la femme.

— Tu lui souris et pas à moi ! s'écria le plus jeune des pères.

— Et alors ! C'est elle qui tient le gâteau et pas toi !

— J'espère que tu vas t'étrangler en le mangeant ! nargua furieusement Gauvain.

A peine les mots sortirent que Léon se jeta à califourchon sur ce dernier pour le clouer au sol mais, ce dernier plus vif, le fit rouler et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Sayanne qui observa piteusement la scène commençait à sentir la colère monter d'un cran :

— Vous allez arrêter un peu ! Vous n'avez pas honte !

Ses pères s'arrêtèrent subitement puis, en se fixant l'un l'autre, ils se murmurèrent en se relevant :

— Bah, quoi, rumina Léon, on n'a plus le droit de jouer…

— Ouai, … c'est nul une fille… dit le plus jeune en prenant place sur une chaise, on le goute ce gâteau…

— Allez, mangeons ! s'exclama Léon en donnant une tape à Gauvain.

Cassie qui voyait combien l'attitude de ses pères la peinée lui suggéra d'aller jouer avec Aryance et elle veillerait sur eux.

— Il est super bon le gâteau ! s'écria Léon.

— C'est pap… c'est Gauvain qui l'a fait… bredouilla Sayanne avant de partir.

— Hé ! Attends ! tonna Léon en fixant la mère de Gauvain,… on peut jouer avec vous ?

— Bien sûr, murmura Cassie.

.

Tard le soir, Guenièvre et Cassie surveillaient les six enfants… Arthur gardait jalousement la main de Merlin tout en repoussant Aryance.

— Ne Touche pas à mon copain ! hurla l'ancien prince Pendragon en toisant durement son propre fils.

Le petit prince savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient leurs pères car, ils ne se souvenaient de rien mais, là, face à eux, il roula des yeux. Arthur était loin d'être un ange ! Pourtant, Aryance avait de la ressource :

— D'accord, alors, fais-lui un long bisou !

Arthur, pris de court, ouvrit ses yeux en grand et dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, il regarda une main d'Aryance qui osait s'approcher dangereusement de Merlin. Le cœur palpitant, il croisa les superbes orbes bleus et pétillants du petit Emrys.

— Touche-le pas ! s'écria Arthur avec un ton suppliant qui fit sourire leur fils,… c'est bon !

— Tu vas lui faire un long bisou ? rit le petit prince.

Merlin, toujours aussi intimidé, le fixait comme s'il se trouvait devant le plus beau des trésors. Il aimait sentir la main d'Arthur contre la sienne alors, un bisou, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-être ? Il déglutit lorsque le visage de son ainé s'approcha du sien puis, en sentant les lèvres chaudes d'Arthur, ils rougirent tous les deux.

— Voilà ! T'es content ! maugréa-t-il en regardant Aryance qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Oui, il était heureux parce que ses pères, même aussi petit que lui, s'aimaient. Bien qu'Arthur paraissait dure, il aimait voir cette lumière dans ses yeux… et son jeune père était fidèle à son image : doux, calme et attentionné. Pendant ce temps, Sayanne se trouvait prise entre ses deux pères.

— Lequel de nous deux tu préfères ? demandèrent-ils à leur fille.

Dépitée, elle affaissa ses épaules en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cela.

— Je vous aime tous les deux… souffla-t-elle.

Elle recula de quelques pas lorsque Léon et Gauvain se mirent chacun de son côté :

— Allez, pria Léon, qui est le plus beau ?

Elle chercha de l'aide et, en croisant le regard d'Aryance, ce dernier arriva en leur disant :

— Moi, j'ai vu Arthur et Merlin se faire un gros bisou ! Et vous ?

Les deux petits chevaliers se dévisagèrent un instant.

— Veux-tu ? demanda Gauvain en rougissant.

Léon, encore plus rouge, hocha seulement de la tête et, à peine eut-il fini qu'il sentit les lèvres du plus jeune contre les siennes. Le cœur palpitant, il prit définitivement la main de Gauvain pour aller danser.

— Moi, je les aime bien quand ils sont nos papas… murmura Sayanne.

— Moi aussi,… soupira Aryance.

Cassie avait passé une merveilleuse soirée. Elle redécouvrait Merlin et son fils. Ils étaient si mignons qu'elle aurait aimé les garder encore ainsi mais, la loi de la nature était la plus forte… demain, ils redeviendront adultes. Même Guenièvre était heureuse de les voir à cet âge : innocent et joyeux.

.

Lorsqu'Aryance demanda à aller se coucher, Cassie intima aussi aux souverains de la suivre pendant que Guenièvre s'occupait des petits chevaliers et de leur fille.

Dans la chambre des rois, une fois tout le monde préparé pour la nuit, Arthur regarda tendrement Merlin :

— Merlin peut dormir avec moi ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Cassie qui se retenait de rire.

Elle les vit se mettre sous la couverture et, en soupirant de bien-être, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient adultes, faisait-il abstraction du temps ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse alors, elle les regarda s'endormir profondément. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre voisine et jeta un œil au petit prince qui souriait au milieu de ses songes. Elle remonta un peu sa couverture lorsqu'elle entendit Aryance lui murmurer à moitié endormi :

— Demain, je veux que mes papas reviennent…

— Oui, demain, promis, ils seront de retour… chuchota-t-elle en lui offrant un baiser sur le front,… bonne nuit, petit prince…

.

Du côté des chevaliers, les garçons ne mirent pas aussi longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils avaient le droit de dormir ensemble et, en s'allongeant l'un à côté de l'autre, ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Sayanne qui vint les border avec Guenièvre.

— De vrai enfant… marmonna la plus petite en sortant de leur chambre.

Guenièvre éclata de rire.

— Je crois que cela leur a fait du bien… demain, ils en auront de vagues souvenirs mais, je sais qu'ils t'aiment beaucoup et qu'ils ne veulent que le meilleur pour toi….

Sayanne se jeta dans les bras de la sorcière en lui soufflant :

— Moi, je veux qu'ils redeviennent gentils…

... ... ...

Arthur roula sur le côté lorsqu'il entendit le cri de son fils. Ce dernier venait de monter sur leur lit puis, en fixant ses pères tour à tour, il s'installa entre eux tout en passant un petit bras sur le cou de ses pères.

— Hum… grogna Merlin en se sentant pris au piège par son fils, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre… j'ai rêvé que j'avais six ans et que…

— Tiens ! Moi, aussi ! s'exclama Arthur en se redressant subitement.

Ils reportèrent leur regard sur leur fils qui leur sourit sagement avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son jeune père :

— Je t'aime beaucoup papa…

Puis sur celui de son ainé :

— Je t'aime beaucoup aussi père,… mais, je te préfère en grand que petit… avoua-t-il en s'enfuyant de la chambre.

Ils se contemplèrent sans rien comprendre.

— Viens-là, ordonna Arthur en attirant son jeune mari tout contre lui,… que je te dise bonjour, mon cœur,… as-tu bien dormi ?…

Merlin éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

— J'ai rêvé que tu ne me lâchais plus la main, mon amour…

— Je crois qu'elle était soudée à la tienne… répondit Arthur en roulant sur son jeune époux.

Aryance en les écoutants sourit. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau adultes, il pouvait enfin reprendre son rôle de petit prince casse-pied ! Il courut jusque dans la chambre des chevaliers et, en y pénétrant, il découvrit sa meilleure amie qui dormait paisiblement entre ses pères. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé ses deux papas alors, heureux pour elle, il repartit rejoindre ses pères.

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

( petit clin d'oeil à incidence et turbulence !)**  
**

**.**


	6. Le sixième Noël d'Aryance OS6

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire. (désolée, j'aurais du retard sur mon planning)

Arthur 35 ans & Merlin 27.

Aryance : 6 ans et Sayanne : 7 ans.

Apparition de Tristan Lefay : 13 ans.

* * *

**Le sixième Noël d'Aryance. OS6**

**.**

Cette année, les souverains passèrent la soirée au bord du lac d'Avalon. A l'endroit même où le jeune Emrys avait raconté au prince Pendragon l'histoire des amants éternels… à l'endroit même où…

― Aryance ! tonna le roi Arthur qui le regardait courir pendant que des gardes s'occupaient de monter leur tente.

― Père ! Je sais tout ça… marmonna-t-il avant de rougir… papa, il m'a dit que c'était ici que tu lui avais fait un vrai bisou de grand !

Ledit papa Merlin ouvrit ses yeux en grands et, les lèvres formant un O, il souffla un « Oups… ».

― OUPS ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! reprit-il en courant à son tour après son jeune mari qui éclatait de rire.

Sayanne arriva auprès du petit prince qui dévisageait ses pères. Le regard plissé, il se demandait si un jour, les rois allaient arrêter de faire les enfants.

― Pourquoi courent-ils toujours tous les deux ? demanda Aryance comme pour lui-même…

― Parce qu'ils sont amoureux… s'exclama la petite sorcière en souriant, toi aussi, un jour, tu feras un bisou de grand…

La main sur la bouche, Aryance devait déjà supporter ses pères et, aux souvenirs de l'année précédente, il n'était pas prêt à le faire, ne serait-ce, que pour un tout petit bisou… mais, bon, pensa-t-il, cela montrait que Merlin et Arthur étaient toujours aussi fous l'un de l'autre… et, en souriant inconsciemment, le petit prince savait que lui aussi, il aura, un jour, une ou un chéri…

― Peut-être, répondit-il en la regardant rejoindre ses pères.

Aryance traina un peu loin du campement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans les bois, à quelques pas de lui. Pas effrayé pour un sou, il s'avança avec habilité puis, il s'arrêta en apercevant un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé que lui. Les mains gantées contre un arbre, le petit prince se cacha pour mieux le regarder. Couvert d'une cape couleur argent, il semblait contempler le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir.

— Tristan ! entendit-il d'une voix adulte.

Le petit prince aperçut un homme qui s'approcha de l'interpellé en ajoutant d'une voix plus douce :

— Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu t'éloignes de nous…

— Je sais Bohort… marmonna l'adolescent comme un enfant,… mais, j'aimerais tellement qu'il neige…

— Allez, dépêches-toi… finit par dire le plus grand en enlevant la capuche du plus jeune pour lui caresser les cheveux blonds,… je t'attends avec la reine…

Le souffle court, Aryance put voir les yeux gris du jeune garçon. Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à le regarder. Lorsqu'enfin seul, il l'observa en train d'écarter ses bras en positionnant les paumes vers le ciel étoilé. De ses gestes fluides, Aryance suivit le visage de l'adolescent qui se dressa lentement vers la seule source de lumière tout en murmurant d'une voix suppliante :

— Ô Lune, vous qui guidez mes pas, faites qu'il neige !

Aryance fit une moue avec ses lèvres en se demandant si le jeune garçon n'était pas simplement atteint. Dépité de voir que ce dernier était un peu stupide, il recula lorsqu'il marcha sur une brindille.

— Qui est là ? bafouilla l'adolescent d'une voix tremblante.

« En plus, c'est un peureux… » pensa le petit prince qui se décala pour se présenter. Il détailla son interlocuteur qui s'avança jusqu'à lui. Aryance se sentit soudainement bizarre. Son cœur se mit à battre fortement dans sa poitrine et, en sentant ses mains devenir moites, il ôta ses gants. Le jeune garçon avait un regard des plus éclatants, un gris aussi argent que la cape qu'il portait.

— Que fais-tu ici ? Tout seul ? demanda le blondinet.

Mais Aryance ne réussit nullement à émettre un son… lui qui savait sortir tout et n'importe quoi était bouche-bée… pourtant, en essayant de toutes ses forces, il se mit à bégayer à sa plus grande honte :

— Je… ne suis… pas perdu… je suis… avec mes parents…

Le petit prince ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de son corps. Il ne tremblait jamais devant des inconnus.

— Tiens, murmura le jeune garçon en lui posant sa cape sur les épaules, tu n'auras plus froid…

Aryance soupira en se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il croie cela.

— Je m'appelle Tristan… et toi ? demanda-t-il en inclinant son visage sur le côté.

Le petit prince était totalement subjugué par ses yeux puis, il sursauta lorsque son interlocuteur se mit à rire en écartant ses bras tout en levant son visage au ciel.

— Il neige ! Il neige !

Aryance sourit devant autant d'euphorie. La neige qui leur tombait lentement dessus parut donner encore plus de beauté à ce qu'il regardait.

— Regarde ! Il y a du gui ! s'exclama-t-il en le lui désignant au-dessus d'eux.

— Et alors ? parvint péniblement à dire Aryance en le dévisageant.

— Bah,… tu ne connais pas la tradition ?

Le plus petit secoua la tête tout en fixant Tristan qui attachait la cape autour de son cou. En humant son parfum, il s'étonna d'aimer sentir l'odeur du plus grand.

— La coutume veut que les deux personnes qui se trouvent sous un gui s'embrassent.

Aryance tressaillit en l'écoutant. Sa gorge parut devenir soudainement sèche puis, en apercevant le visage de Tristan s'approcher dangereusement du sien, il ne sut ce qui lui passa par la tête mais, très vite, il déposa ses lèvres contre celle de son ainé avant de s'écarter. Les joues surement rouges à ce simple geste, il entendit son interlocuteur lui dire gentiment :

— Je parlais d'un bisou sur la joue…

En se sentant complètement stupide, il partit en courant rejoindre le camp pendant que le jeune Tristan le regardait fuir.

— Prince Lefay ! tonna Bohort en arrivant à sa hauteur, je t'attends depuis plus de dix minutes…

— J'arrive grand frère ! s'écria-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux étincelants.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda son frère.

— Je crois que je suis amoureux…

Le roi Lefay suivit de ses yeux Tristan qui sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre comme le ferait un enfant de dix ans... Malgré ce qu'il risquait de vivre dans les quelques années à venir, il espérait au fond de lui qu'un jour, il redeviendrait lui-même(1)…

Non loin d'eux, une ombre veillait continuellement… et elle souriait aussi de cette fabuleuse rencontre. Le destin du petit prince était déjà en marche pour contrer la malédiction de Nimueh qui pesait toujours sur ce dernier.

.

Merlin cherchait désespérément son fils lorsqu'il le vit sortir de la tente où ce dernier dissimula la cape.

— Aryance ! tonna-t-il d'une voix froide, où étais-tu donc passé ? Je n'aime pas quand tu t'éloignes de nous sans prévenir !

— Pardon, papa… chuchota-t-il.

En se rassurant que son père ainé n'était pas dans les coins car, tous savaient combien les Pendragon étaient nul en histoire de cœur alors, il préféra poser une question délicate à son plus jeune père. Encore tremblant, il murmura à son oreille :

— Quand sais-tu que tu es amoureux ?

Merlin s'agenouilla en le regardant comme s'il tentait de trouver des mots dont son fils serait capable de se souvenir.

— Je ne voudrais pas te dire de bêtise mais si tu penses tout le temps à la personne alors, peut-être que…

— Que, quoi ? coupa Arthur qui les observait.

— Rien père ! tonna Aryance qui partit retrouver son amie.

— De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda l'ancien prince Pendragon.

— En fait, bredouilla Merlin en haussant des épaules, je ne sais pas trop… il me demandait quand est-ce que nous savions que nous tombions amoureux… mais, je pense que la légende des amants a dû lui trotter dans la tête…

— Surement, rit Arthur en l'enlaçant tendrement pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**… … …**

Cette nuit-là, Aryance s'endormit tout contre la cape et, au milieu de ses songes, il y avait ce blondinet qui souriait bêtement à la lune avant de poser ses yeux gris sur les siens… ils étaient beaux… ils étaient à l'image de celui qu'il aimerait avoir plus tard… Il sourit en repensant aux mots de Sayanne « toi aussi, un jour, tu feras un bisou de grand… ».

Guenièvre cessa la neige d'un simple geste de la main et rentra au château en enserrant dans les airs du temps : « patience,… encore quelques années, Aryance et je vous présenterais officiellement l'un à l'autre… »

**.**

**A suivre**

**1 : Il faudra juste attendre l'OS3 après le premier conte.**

**.**


	7. Septième noël d'Aryance

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire. (désolée, j'aurais du retard sur mon planning)

Arthur 36 ans & Merlin 28 / Léon 36 & Gauvain 31 / Bohort Lefay 29.

Aryance : 7 ans et Sayanne : 8 ans.

* * *

Le septième Noël d'Aryance. OS7

.

La soirée battait son plein. Merlin s'ennuyait sans son mari. Ce dernier avait été dépêché, depuis quatre jours, en urgence par le Roi de Carleon. Il ne les connaissait pas personnellement mais, il semblerait que le fils de Cendred en avait contre leur royaume. Léon et Gauvain étaient partis avec lui puisque le cousin du plus âgé y vivait.

Pourtant ce soir, Bohort était présent avec sa reine, Elaine. Bien qu'il appréciait ce dernier, Arthur lui manquait terriblement. Il soupira en fin de soirée pour s'éclipser et monter en haut des toits. Immobile, il contempla le paysage tout en se laissant bercer par le souffle du vent frais.

— Vous ne devriez pas sortir sans une cape sur votre dos, entendit-il du roi Lefay.

Merlin lui sourit. Il ne s'était pas revu depuis quatre ans, c'est-à-dire au mariage de ce dernier avec une noblesse de son royaume.

— Magesté, murmura-t-il en plantant son regard bleu dans les siens.

— Ah, pas de ça entre nous, Merlin, chuchota-t-il en sentant les mains de Bohort qui déposait sa cape sur ses épaules.

— Oh, non, ne vous embêtez pas… je…

— Tss, intima le roi, je n'aimerais me faire courroucer par votre mari si, il apprenait que je vous ai laissés mourir de froid.

Merlin avait beaucoup de respect pour Bohort. Depuis leur rencontre, lors des fiançailles de son petit frère Lyèss et de Morgana Lefay, ils se donnaient des nouvelles par cette dernière.

— Comment va votre petit frère, demanda Merlin en posant une main amicale sur le bras de son ami.

Bohort prit le temps de respirer avant de lui dire les yeux dans le vague :

— Plus, le temps passe et plus, sa mémoire défaille…

L'ancien prince Emrys avait seulement appris cette année que Tristan souffrait d'une étrange maladie qui l'empêchait mentalement de grandir.

— Je m'inquiète pour son avenir, reprit Bohort d'une voix tremblante,… il vient d'avoir quatorze ans et il agit toujours comme un enfant de dix ans…

— Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais demander à notre enchanteresse d'aller l'ausculter,… ne sait-on jamais ?

— Je n'osais pas vous le demander… bafouilla-t-il.

— Bohort, nous sommes amis… je ne vous laisserais jamais si je sais que je peux vous apporter un peu de réconfort…

Merlin croisa des yeux extrêmement brillants et, au souvenir du petit blondinet tout souriant qui s'était jeté dans ses bras, il connaissait l'importance de ce petit frère au regard de ce roi.

— Merci… souffla le plus âgé.

Lorsque la soirée prit fin, Merlin salua toute l'assemblée et, une dernière fois avant de partir en direction de ses appartements, il serra une poigne à Bohort qui le remerciait d'un sourire.

.

Pendant ce temps, Aryance qui sortait de la chambre d'une Sayanne totalement endormie aperçut le cœur palpitant une cape couleur argent. Très vite, il suivit cette personne qui se dirigeait vers les chambres royales. Il sursauta lorsque l'homme à la cape argent pivota sur lui :

— PAPA ?

— Aryance ? s'étonna le souverain, Cassie ne t'a pas mis au lit ?

— Si, si… mais, j'étais parti dire bonne nuit à Sayanne parce que ses papas n'étaient pas là et qu'ils lui manquaient.

— C'est gentil de ta part, souffla-t-il en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

— Dis… reprit le petit prince qui ne lâchait plus la cape de ses yeux bleus,… à qui appartient la cape ?

Merlin se donna une tape sur le front :

— Ah, mince, j'ai oublié de le rendre à Bohort…

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il soudainement en se rappelant du jeune garçon aux yeux gris.

Il regarda son père déposer l'objet sur une chaise avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

— Bohort est le souverain des contrées de l'ouest, il est le roi Lefay…

Aryance n'osait pas lui parler de Tristan mais, il savait que ce serait sa seule occasion puisque Arthur ne serait pas là pour les déranger. Il déglutit avec nervosité ce qui n'échappa pas à son jeune père.

— Aryance, qu'est-ce qui passe ? Tu m'as l'air tracassé ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais…

Cependant, la bouche ouverte, rien ne franchit de la gorge du petit prince.

— Si, tu as peur que j'en parle à quelqu'un, je te promets de me taire…

Aryance s'approcha d'une oreille de son père et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

— Même pas à père ?

Ces mots inquiétèrent déjà Merlin mais, il lui fit la promesse de ne rien dévoiler à son mari. Aryance dut se sentir soulagé lorsqu'il saisit la main de son jeune père pour l'obliger à le suivre. Une fois dans la chambre voisine, Aryance se dirigea vers son lit et sortit une boite offerte par Sayanne –qui ne pouvait être ouvert que par lui-même,… cela avait des avantages d'avoir une amie sorcière– puis, il se planta devant son père.

D'une main tremblante, le petit Emrys-Pendragon lui montra la cape de Tristan tandis que Merlin patientait sans rien dire. Il voulait que son fils lui raconte comment ce dernier pouvait avoir une cape d'enfant identique à celle de Bohort. Il n'était pas en colère, comme aurait pu croire Aryance, il était juste surpris.

— L'an dernier, au lac,… commença-t-il en sentant qu'il allait bégayer,... j'ai… rencontré Tris… Tristan, se reprit-il les yeux brillants,… et, il me… l'a mis sur… moi, il pensait… que j'avais… froid mais… je n'avais… pas froid… c'est juste… que je…

Merlin sourit devant l'état de son fils et il lui dit :

— Tu n'auras qu'à le rendre lorsque tu le reverras…

— Mais,… bredouilla le petit prince avant de cingler, il est stupide !

Pour la première fois, Aryance aperçut au fond des yeux de son jeune père des éclairs qui le firent tressaillir de tout son corps. Il s'attendit à des réprimandes mais le silence du souverain était encore plus poignant pour son petit cœur. Tremblant, il regarda son père lui prendre froidement la cape en lui disant seulement :

— Il est l'heure de dormir !

— Papa… marmonna l'héritier en le retenant par une main, pourquoi es-tu fâché ?

Aryance n'aimait pas le regard de son jeune père à cet instant. Il aurait pu voir les yeux d'Arthur que cela n'y changerait rien. Accroupi devant lui, il serra des dents pour éviter de pleurer comme le lui avait appris son père ainé.

— Je ne t'ai jamais éduqué pour juger une personne par son apparence ou sa manière de se comporter ! Tristan est un gentil garçon et si, il t'a paru aussi stupide ! Ce n'est que parce qu'il est malade !

— Pardon papa… souffla Aryance qui bloquait rageusement ses larmes au bord des yeux, je… je ne savais pas…

Merlin avait l'impression, aux mots de son fils, d'avoir entendu Arthur et, aux douloureux souvenirs qu'il avait vécus auprès de ce dernier, il était hors de question que son fils se comporte comme un crétin. L'un en face de l'autre, il regretta soudainement d'avoir été dur parce qu'Aryance était encore jeune… alors, il tendit ses bras pour le blottir tout contre lui.

Aryance hésita quelques secondes puis, il se lova tout contre la poitrine de son jeune père.

— Pardon mon garçon, murmura le plus âgé en resserrant son étreinte,… je n'aurais pas dû te crier comme ça…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a Tristan… demanda Aryance qui ferma ses yeux pour visualiser l'adolescent dans sa tête.

— Bohort ne le sait pas, lui avoua Merlin, mais, Cassie partira demain à sa rencontre avec Lancelot…

Aryance resta silencieux quelques minutes puis, il s'écarta de son jeune père en lui reprenant la cape :

— Quand je le reverrais, je la lui rendrais papa.

Merlin accepta et, en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

.

Depuis ce jour, le petit prince pria pour le prince Lefay. Il savait qu'il avait blessé son jeune père en traitant Tristan comme quelqu'un de stupide mais, en réalité, c'était ce qui lui avait plu : le regard pétillant et le sourire enfantin… tout cela, il ne le voyait plus chez les adolescents qu'il croisait parce que la vie n'était pas facile. Alors, cette nuit, pour la première fois, il pleurait… il pleurait pour une personne qui commençait à lui faire sentir de nouvelles émotions.

Merlin s'adossa à la porte communicante quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots de son fils. Inquiet et affolé, il retourna dans la chambre qui était encore éclairée par une petite bougie. À la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps d'Aryance, cette scène le bouleversa tant qu'il sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était Arthur tout craché… Son fils tenait entre ses bras la cape de Tristan et, en apercevant les petites épaules de son fils se secouer au rythme de ses pleurs, il s'allongea derrière ce dernier en se confondant d'excuses.

— Ce n'est pas ça papa… sanglota-t-il en se retournant sur son père.

— Dis-moi ce que c'est…

— Tristan… il aime parler à la lune… il aime aussi la neige…

Merlin l'étreignit tendrement en lui murmurant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui si, il avait d'autres questions. Il entendait les battements de cœur d'Aryance battre avec frénésie puis, en souriant, il se disait que ce Tristan avait de la chance parce que son fils savait ce que ce dernier aimait et tout cela en une seule rencontre.

— Tristan, il aime rire au ciel… souffla-t-il en se retournant pour s'endormir chaudement contre la cape du petit prince de ses rêves.

— Bonne nuit mon garçon… murmura Merlin avant de le laisser.

.

_'' — Il neige ! Il neige !... Regarde ! Il y a du gui !...''_

Aryance s'endormit paisiblement et, en se souvenant des mots de Tristan, il sourit au milieu de ses songes.

.

A suivre


	8. Le Huitième Noël d'Aryance-OS8

Arthur 37 ans & Merlin 29

Aryance : 8 ans

* * *

**Huitième Noël d'Aryance…**

* * *

Aryance voulait passer Noël au bord du lac d'Avalon. Il avait attendu toute l'année ce jour car, il n'avait pas oublié sa rencontre avec le prince Lefay. La cape dans ses affaires, il espérait le revoir au même endroit. Seul son jeune père était au courant. C'est pourquoi, il s'éloigna de leur campement. Il avait huit ans et son père ainé lui avait appris que la peur ne devait jamais s'afficher sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où ses souvenirs l'avaient marqué, il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure comme si, Tristan allait apparaitre. Il n'aimait pas entendre sa respiration s'entrecouper mais, la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Cependant, il attendit plusieurs minutes mais, déçu, il n'y vit personne.

Il allait faire demi-tour quand, plusieurs craquements se firent entendre à ses côtés. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux mais, lorsque ses yeux distinguèrent deux paires de yeux brillamment étincellent, il se figea. Ce n'était pas le prince… et ce n'était pas non plus des hommes.

Pour la première fois de sa courte petite vie, une peur inconnue s'insinua en lui. Pétrifié, il n'arrivait même plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Les deux ombres s'approchèrent à pas lent dans sa direction puis, leurs visages semblèrent ne faire qu'un avec leur mouvement félin. Il voyait facilement le déhanchement de leurs épaules et, le souffle coupé, il percevait leurs têtes qui semblaient suivre un rythme régulier… se balançant au gré de leur marche…

Des regards terrifiants… des corps imposants… Aryance n'avait jamais rien vu de tel de sa vie. Il retint un sursaut lorsque les deux bêtes s'assirent devant lui et, la peur au ventre, ils ne le lâchaient pas de leurs yeux indéchiffrables. Il ferma instinctivement ses paupières pour retrouver une respiration convenable… Trois… deux… un… il les ouvrit en les scrutant.

Tel un regard nouveau, il les trouvait, malgré sa position, magnifique… Il aurait pu dire que ces bêtes ressemblaient à des chiens mais, cela n'en était pas. L'une d'entre elles s'avança en lui relevant sa main droite de son museau. Troublé par ce geste, Aryance caressa l'animal qui, en sentant sa paume contre son pelage, ferma doucement ses yeux. Ce dernier était d'un blanc qui reflétait facilement les rayons de la lune. Aryance sursauta lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui.

— Guenièvre ?

— Bonsoir petit prince, souffla-t-elle en voyant les loups s'approcher d'elle.

Le regard brillant, Aryance les regarda dansait autour d'elle et, perdu au milieu de cette vision, il entendit une romance chantait à ses oreilles… une romance qui paraissait lui dire de ne pas avoir peur…

— Leurs louveteaux seront là pour te guider… lui révéla-t-elle.

Toujours immobile, il aurait voulu lui poser des questions mais, tremblant encore de frayeur, il écouta sa marraine lui murmurer pendant que les deux loups s'allongèrent à ses côtés :

— Je vais te raconter la légende qui fait briller la lune…

Aryance la fixa tout en hochant de la tête :

— Il se raconte qu'il y aurait deux générations de cela, un prince serait tombé amoureux d'une princesse mais, que leurs royaumes respectifs avaient déjà prévue leur futur mariage à d'autres promis… puis, un jour d'hivers comme celui-ci la princesse, déçue de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, se perdit au milieu d'une forêt et faillit y perdre la vie en tombant dans un ravin… Le prince avait demandé conseil à leur enchanteur Koryan, ancien mage du royaume De Carleon, de venir à son aide… il lui chuchota à l'oreille de trouver le maitre des terres forestières et de lui souffler son souhait… Le courage était sa noblesse mais sa force était sa bien-aimée alors, lorsqu'il tomba sur un loup blanc, il comprit que cet animal était le maitre des terres recherchées…

— Qu'a-t-il fait ? coupa le petit prince qui totalement pris par l'histoire, ne faisait plus attention au couple de loups,…

Guenièvre lui sourit en tendant ses bras. Aryance se jeta à son cou tout en lui murmurant :

— J'espère qu'il a pu la retrouver…

La jeune sorcière éclata de rire avant de reprendre :

— En effet, le prince s'agenouilla devant le loup blanc et il lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour libérer son aimée… le loup le regarda droit dans les yeux et, le prince entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête « Un jour, tu m'amèneras le cadet de tes fils à l'âge de sa majorité… et tu me le laisseras… »…

Les traits affichant de l'étonnement, Aryance dévisagea les loups qui se redressèrent en l'écoutant dire :

— Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un enfant ?

Guenièvre l'étreignit en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

— Parce qu'il se raconte que la Lune avait besoin d'un enfant spécial… d'un enfant qui saurait lui parler…

— Mais qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver s'il n'est plus avec ses parents ?

— Oh, tu sais mon petit prince, parfois, il vaut mieux attendre que l'histoire prenne corps et de la vivre… que de poser la question…

Aryance réfléchit quelques secondes puis, en serrant ses petits bras autour du cou, il ajouta comme pour lui-même :

— Pour moi… la fin serait que le garçon soit aimé par un loup…

**… … …**

Aryance se réveilla dans sa tente.

— Bonsoir mon garçon, lui chuchota Merlin en lui caressant les cheveux, comment c'était ?

Le plus petit s'assit devant les yeux scrutateurs de son jeune père.

— Il n'était pas là… souffla-t-il d'une petite voix… mais… Guenièvre m'a raconté une belle légende…

Aryance se tut avant de reprendre doucement :

— Merci papa…

— De quoi ?

— D'avoir envoyé Guenièvre me suivre…

Merlin lui sourit en le prenant dans ses bras.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

— Non… murmura-t-il, je l'aime beaucoup… et je t'aime… très fort…

— Bah… maugréa Arthur qui arriva à ce moment, je n'ai pas le droit à mon câlin du soir.

Aryance éclata de rire devant sa grimace puis, il s'écarta de son jeune père pour sauter sur le torse de son ainé.

— Je t'aime très fort aussi père.

— Et moi donc, mon fils…

Merlin les regarda s'enlacer tendrement. Ce n'était pas souvent que son mari montrait de son affection à leur fils mais, seulement parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls il se laissait aller. Les années s'écoulaient trop vite à son gout. Aryance était à mi-parcours de la malédiction et il savait que Guenièvre ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour soutenir leur fils. Cette nuit, Aryance put s'endormir au milieu de ses pères et bien qu'Arthur émit que l'idée était un peu exagérée, il accepta en croisant deux paires de yeux suppliants… « Ha, je vous jure… se disait-il, ça va que je vous aime… ».

**… … …**

Dans une tente voisine, Guenièvre n'avait pas fini son histoire… parce que le prince et la princesse purent se marier avec l'accord des deux royaumes. Ils étaient devenus les souverains du royaume qui portait aujourd'hui le nom de Lefay… Elle sourit avant de s'endormir. Aryance n'avait pas prêté attention au couple royal mais… de l'enfant choisi des loups sans savoir qu'il s'agissait du prince Tristan…

**.**

**à suivre  
**

**.**


	9. Le neuvième Noël d'Aryance OS9

Arthur 38 ans & Merlin 30

Aryance : 9 ans et Sayanne : 10 ans.

OS1 qui suit la première fiction arrive et il vous faut les **12** Noël pour la comprendre. ( par manque de temps, il risque d'y trainer des fautes d'inattention !)

* * *

**Neuvième Noël d'Aryance**

**.  
**

Juste avant la fête, le petit prince était parti chercher son amie. Les yeux aussi bleus que son jeune père, il les planta sur Sayanne qui semblait en colère. Seule au milieu de la chambre de ses pères, elle avait un regard noisette qui étincelait d'incompréhension.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas pour lui mais, nom de dieu, ce qu'il détestait quand elle se mettait en rogne. A chaque fois c'était la même chose : les meubles flottaient autour d'elle et pire, la dernière fois, il avait cru qu'il allait rester longtemps collé au plafond… Oui, Aryance flottait aussi au milieu de tout cela…

— J'entends mes pères crier tous les soirs ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils passent leur temps à s'engueuler !

Les paupières plissées, le petit prince la dévisagea en se disant qu'elle devrait peut-être en discuter avec eux.

— Es-tu certaine qu'ils s'engueulaient au moins ?

Aryance soupira lorsqu'elle l'invita à se cacher sous le lit des chevaliers. Il tangua de gauche à droite avant d'accepter.

— Tu vas voir… lui chuchota Sayanne à plat ventre… comme ça, reprit-elle le regard brillant, je vais les prendre sur le fait et ils ne pourront pas nier que je sache qu'ils ne s'entendent plus !

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Peut-être avait-elle raison lorsqu'elle se referma lourdement. Les mains sur la bouche, il regarda deux paires de pieds qui se déchaussèrent rapidement :

— Bon, entendit-il de Gauvain qui venait de sauter sur le lit,… il nous reste encore quelques minutes avant le début des festivités !

Aryance vit plusieurs vêtements tomber sur le sol et, l'instant d'une horrible seconde, il donna un coup de coude à Sayanne qui paraissait concentrée.

_''Sayanne… non''_ se disait le petit prince en se cachant les yeux.

— Gauvain ! tonna Léon qui était resté planté à l'entrée, tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de penser à ça ! Je …

— Ecoute mon beau ! coupa mielleusement le plus jeune, il me semble que tu ne t'es pas plain hier… ni même avant-hier !

— Gauvain… souffla la voix de l'ainé,…

— Oui, mon beau ! minauda-t-il.

— Rhaaa, ce que tu peux être énervant !

Aryance sentit légèrement le poids du matelas se mouvoir au-dessus de sa tête puis, en se retenant de hurler, il décocha un regard noir à son amie qui, enfin, rougissait comme une tomate.

_''Mes pauvres oreilles !... Ce n'est pas vrai, je vais mourir avant l'heure !''_ se lamentait le petit prince.

Il empoigna subitement la main de Sayanne en implorant de ses yeux affolés de les éclipser hors de cette pièce. Les premiers gémissements dont il n'avait aucune envie de savoir franchissaient de la gorge des chevaliers. Ce fut, les membres soulagés, qu'il sentit se fondre dans l'air pour atterrir aux pieds de ses pères… au milieu d'un couloir.

Toujours allongé, face au sol, il tourna son regard sur Sayanne qui lui étira un sourire qui semblait dire « _Oups_ »… puis, en plissant encore plus des yeux, il osa lever son regard sur Arthur et Merlin qui, en déglutissant, les dévisageaient.

— Aryance, commença le plus âgé des rois,… Sayanne ? Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ?

Le petit prince se releva lentement avec son amie.

_''Je dois arrêter de la fréquenter, se disait-il, à ce rythme, je vais devenir fou''_

— On jouait… souffla-t-il en croisant le regard amusé de Merlin.

— En vous téléportant n'importe où ? reprit durement Arthur.

Aryance dessina une moue avec ses lèvres avant de l'entendre à nouveau lui dire :

— Imaginez qu'un jour, vous vous retrouvez coincé sur un arbre ou pire ! en haut d'un nuage !

Le petit prince éclata de rire puis, une main sur la bouche, il se tut devant l'air sévère de son ainé. Non, Arthur ne semblait pas rire.

— Pardon, père… souffla-t-il piteusement.

— Oui, sire, répondit aussi Sayanne qui resserra sa main contre celle du petit prince, cela ne se reproduira plus….

— Parfait ! chuchota Arthur… maintenant retournez dans la salle !

Sans se faire prier, les enfants partirent en courant.

.

Le soir, Merlin qui s'allongea à côté de son mari l'écouta d'un air songeur :

— Tu ne les trouves pas mignon tous les deux ?

— Qui ça ? répondit Merlin.

— Bah, Aryance et Sayanne ?

— Je te vois venir… mais, oui, ils sont mignons et… non, ils ne sont qu'amis…

— Tu crois ?... pourtant ils…

— Tsss… Ne va pas dans cette direction… taquina le plus jeune en l'embrassant tendrement.

— Tu as raison… il est encore trop jeune pour tomber amoureux…

_''Et c'est lui qui ose dire ça…''_ pensa Merlin.

Ce dernier sourit en se lovant encore davantage tout contre son ainé. Il savait que le cœur de son fils était pris… et, en ayant promis à ce dernier qu'il ne dirait rien à Arthur, il espérait au moins que son mari aurait pu poser la question…

.

Aryance qui apprenait les bonnes manières par son père ainé accompagnait son amie jusque devant sa chambre. De toute la soirée, aucun des deux n'avait osé parler de ce qu'ils avaient faillir faire subir à leurs pauvres oreilles encore toute innocentes…

— Sayanne, commença le petit prince qui sentit ses joues se rosir, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de croire que tes pères se font la guerre et… reprit-il en la dévisageant froidement, plus ja-mais, je ne te suivrais dans tes délires !

La petite sorcière lui fit un grand sourire :

— Désolé Aryance… souffla-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur une joue.

— Mouai… grommela-t-il en croisant des bras.

Elle lui tendit sa main en signe de paix qu'il empoigna sans la lâcher du regard. Il la laissa entrer dans sa chambre puis, il partit rejoindre la sienne. En marchant tranquillement, il souriait en pensant à ses pères. Il lui arrivait parfois de les entendre… mais, cela lui témoignait tout l'amour qu'il avait l'un pour l'autre. Il savait que cette année n'avait pas été facile pour eux. Le roi Lefay était tombé gravement malade et Aryance se souvenait encore des cris de colère et de jalousie de son père ainé contre Merlin. Les épaules affaissées, il ne l'avait jamais vu autant fou de rage…

Dans son lit, les yeux clos, il espérait que cela puisse continuer ainsi…

.

**A suivre**


	10. Le dixième noël d'Aryance - OS10

Arthur 39 ans & Merlin 31

Aryance : 10 ans

* * *

**Dixième noël**

**.  
**

Aryance connaissait les risques qu'il encourait en ayant une amie sorcière. Depuis la veille, il se retenait de lui tordre cou mais, le visage devant le miroir, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il soupira lourdement en se disant que le sort finirait cette nuit.

Il passa momentanément ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune. Sayanne était vraiment devenue une jolie fille mais, en regardant l'image, il se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle allait enfin vouloir porter des robes !

— Sayanne, entendit-il de la voix du roi Arthur.

— Sire… répondit-il piteusement de la voix féminine qui franchit de sa gorge.

Toute la journée, il l'avait passé avec lui sans que le souverain ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie car, il devait admettre que son père avait été formidable. Ce dernier avait promis à Sayanne de l'emmener se promener dans les alentours pendant que les préparatifs de la fête se mettaient en place et, extrêmement jaloux de voir son père Arthur être beaucoup plus gentil avec elle qu'avec lui, il voulait l'avoir rien que pour lui. Sayanne avait alors jeté un sort pour qu'ils échangent mutuellement leur corps durant toute une journée.

Aryance adorait sa complicité avec son jeune père. Merlin était toujours présent lorsqu'il avait des questions embarrassantes ou qu'il avait un secret à lui avouer. Tandis qu'avec Arthur, tout cela était diffèrent. L'héritier l'aimait mais il sentait toujours un faussé entre eux comme si, par moments, Arthur l'évitait et cela le faisait souffrir.

Aujourd'hui, il avait passé la plus belle journée avec son père et c'était le regard noyé dans le bleu de ce père que le petit prince le regardait en silence. Agenouillé devant lui, Aryance avait envie de lui demander pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas autant que Merlin ? Pourquoi il ne jouait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à tous les mêmes câlins que son jeune père ? Aryance, du haut de ses dix ans, savait au plus profond de lui, qu'Arthur l'aimait mais, l'amour dont ses pères lui portaient, était-il donc si diffèrent de chacun de leur point de vue ?

Immobile depuis plusieurs secondes, il préféra se taire et apprécier ces dernières heures avec son père ainé. La gorge serrée, il détestait cette sensation qui s'insinuait en lui… parce que Sayanne aurait surement adorait cette journée et, ce soir, il irait la remercier… car, malgré ce sort, il l'avait finalement reçu comme un cadeau.

— Tu ne veux pas mettre de robe cette année ? entendit-il de la voix rauque de son père qui poursuivit en lui souriant,… je suis sûr qu'Aryance t'aimerait beaucoup dans cette tenue…

Les paupières plissées, le petit prince se demandait depuis quand son père s'intéressait à ses choses-là ? Surtout que Sayanne était sa meilleure amie ! Puis, le regard amusé d'Arthur l'énervait tellement qu'il ne sentait même pas ses larmes couler sur les joues. Comment osait-il parler de cela alors qu'il ne lui parle jamais ? Comment osait-il dire cela alors qu'il ne faisait jamais attention à lui ?

Mais, Aryance resta encore cloitré dans son silence. Il n'arrivait pas à affronter son propre père… Arthur avait quelque chose d'imposant et de froid... que seul Merlin arrivait à faire fondre. Mais, en le découvrant plus chaleureux et plus aimant, il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était lui et non Sayanne ! Il aurait voulu qu'Arthur passe plus de temps avec lui… mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il se contentait seulement de le regarder en pleurant.

Toujours muet, il sentit les bras de son ainé le serrer tout contre son torse. Ces gestes étaient devenus si rares qu'il ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cet instant lorsque, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il entendit :

— Je t'aime Aryance…

Surpris et ému, le petit prince empoigna fortement le haut de son père qui continua d'une voix plus détendue et légèrement empreinte de regret :

— Je n'ai jamais été doué et… j'ai su… en voyant Sayanne ce matin que ce n'était pas elle… mais, toi…

Les larmes redoublèrent encore davantage… le forçant à hoqueter…

— J'ai passé une superbe journée avec mon fils…

Aryance ne voulait plus qu'il le lâche. Il voulait profiter de ces moments auprès de ce père qui manquait à son cœur alors, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre durant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque les larmes avaient cessé… lorsque leurs regards s'échangèrent… lorsque tout avait simplement été clair… ils se préparèrent à leur fête… et ce fut le cœur ravivé que le petit prince avait fini sa soirée en restant dans le corps de Sayanne. Il souriait à tout va parce que ses pères l'aimaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre.

**… … …**

Dans leur lit royal, Merlin fixait intensément son mari depuis plusieurs minutes que ce dernier finit par lui dire en étirant ses lèvres d'un sourire éclatant :

— Oui, mon coeur ?

— Bah… dit-il avec un air outré, j'attends depuis la fin de la fête de savoir comment s'était passé ta journée !

Arthur l'enlaça tendrement en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle avait été la plus magnifique d'entre toutes.

— J'étais moi… j'étais avec mon fils… nous étions juste... lui et moi…

Merlin sourit en l'embrassant puis il le contempla le temps de le laisser s'endormir profondément pendant qu'il se souvenait de cette journée où Sayanne avait échangé le corps d'Arthur avec le sien. Lorsque ce dernier avait pris sa place, Arthur avait été déçu de voir combien Aryance était diffèrent avec lui… son fils était plus câlin, plus joviales,... il était juste Aryance... et, ce soir, son mari paraissait plus serein et heureux.

Merlin secoua la tête en se disant que parfois la magie avait du bon. Le sourire aux lèvres, il finit par déposer un baiser sur le front de son amant avant de s'endormir à son tour.

_'' Fichu caractère Pendragon !''_

**à suivre**


	11. Le onzième Noël d'Aryance - OS11

Au cours de cette année, Aryance a revu le prince Tristan (OS3)... et, ce chapitre est plus bouleversant et réserve bien une surprise ! Bonne lecture !

Arthur : 40 et Merlin : 32

Aryance 11 ans / Sayanne 12 ans

OS1 qui suit la première fiction arrive et il vous faut les 12 Noël pour la comprendre. ( par manque de temps, il risque d'y trainer des fautes d'inattention !)

* * *

**Onzième noël**

**.  
**

Cette année avait été lourde en émotion pour le petit prince qui, en cette terrible journée, n'en était plus un. Il ne savait plus comment la journée avait débuté…

Comme chaque année, Noël avait eu beaucoup de signification à ses yeux : famille… amis… rencontres… et aujourd'hui : perte. Habillé d'une cape épaisse, tôt ce matin, il avait vu ses pères arriver avec des regards indéchiffrables… Le temps d'une éternelle seconde, il ressentit un frisson effroyable lui parcourir le dos. Face à leurs visages défaits, sa gorge se noua si vite qu'il n'eut que le temps de retenir ses horribles larmes au bord des yeux.

— Aryance, commença Merlin d'une voix vibrante d'émotion,… le souverain Lefay a succombé à ses blessures…

Les yeux prêts à exploser, il resta vaillamment droit tout en les fixant. Rien n'aurait pu franchir de sa bouche tant la seule pensée fut seulement pour Tristan… Immobile au milieu de sa chambre, ses pères lui laissèrent un peu de temps avant de les retrouver aux écuries pour l'enterrement du roi. A peine seul, un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes. Ce fut le corps tremblant qu'il sortit la cape de son prince. Celle dont il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se séparer… En la regardant, ses larmes contenues finirent par céder… puis, les paupières closes, il posa son visage tout contre l'étoffe…

Onze ans… et déjà confronter à la mort… mais, lui… Tristan avait déjà perdu son père et… aujourd'hui son frère.

**…. …. ….**

Et maintenant… il se trouvait face à Tristan dont le visage semblait plus serein que ce qu'il aurait pu croire à cet instant. A la fin de la cérémonie, il entendit même l'éclat de rire du jeune Lefay... peut-être que, sa maladie l'empêchait-il de réaliser la situation ? Il n'osa pas aller à sa rencontre alors, il zigzagua entre les invités qui se pressaient auprès de la reine.

Aryance ne comprenait pas son cœur tout comme il ne comprenait pas ses réactions… Il finit par déambuler lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il entendit la voix froide de la reine Lefay, il tressaillit comme jamais :

— Il est hors de question que le trône lui revienne ! Vu son état actuel, les officiers seront obligés de me le céder…

Le corps en panique, il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Il le cherchait désespérément… Où était-il ? Il s'arrêta net en entendant son jeune père qui parlait avec Tristan :

— Un jour, je suis sûr, entendit-il de la voix aimante de Merlin, que tu seras un aussi bon roi que furent ton père et Bohort.

Aryance planta son regard rougi dans ceux de son père. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait aussi triste. Il savait combien Bohort était aussi important. En les posant ensuite sur le jeune prince, ce dernier répondit :

— Merci, sire,… mais, Reine Lefay dit que je suis trop… stupide pour…

Le jeune prince Aryance vit facilement la mâchoire de Merlin se tendre durement tout en faisant gémir Tristan qui grimaçait en sentant les doigts du roi s'ancrer sur son épaule.

— Tu-n'es-pas-stupide ! hacha-t-il, tu es Tristan, futur souverain du royaume Lefay ! Ai-je bien été clair !

Le jeune homme qu'était devenu le prince le fixait le visage détendu en hochant de la tête. Aryance n'aimait pas voir son père ainsi mais, il pouvait le comprendre. Il patienta en retrait pour pouvoir discuter un moment avec son jeune père. Lorsque ce dernier libéra Tristan, il s'avança près de lui :

— Sire, commença-t-il devant les yeux ronds de Merlin…

— Depuis quand m'appelles-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté comme s'il connaissait la réponse.

Aryance prit le temps de planter un regard déterminé dans ceux de son souverain et, en se raclant la gorge, il s'éclaircit la voix :

— Depuis que le futur héritier Tristan a besoin de soutien.

Il demanda à son père de bien vouloir le suivre et une fois à l'écart des invités, il lui chuchota les mots entendus par inadvertance.

— Bien, Prince Aryance, répondit pour la première fois son jeune père, j'en ferais part à mon roi.

Content, il s'inclina et s'en alla en marchant le buste droit pendant que Merlin sentait que son fils devenait lentement un jeune homme.

— Merlin…

Il tourna son visage sur son époux qui vint l'enlacer. Les yeux extrêmement brillants par cette dure journée, il posa une joue contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

— Aryance,… il…

Le jeune roi n'avait aucune envie qu'il grandisse… aucune envie de le voir souffrir…

— Je sais mon cœur… je l'ai entendu… répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

— Je voudrais… reprit Merlin d'une voix brisé,… je voudrais retourner à l'âge où il…

— Je sais… coupa-t-il pour éviter de céder à cette peur qui planait toujours au-dessus d'eux,… un jour, Aryance deviendra un bon roi… et, je suis certain,… que ce jour-là, tu serreras ton fils qui deviendra un homme et qui,… dit-il en le forçant à le regarder,… sera heureux de nous présenter son prétendant…

L'ancien Emrys ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un rictus de peine et… de surprise.

— Arthur… souffla-t-il en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues,… comment tu…

L'ainé déposa ses lèvres contre celle de son jeune mari pour l'embrasser avec tout son amour… parce que de l'amour, il le sentait… son jeune mari en avait besoin. Son cher Merlin avait toujours cette petite étincelle au fond des yeux qui lui faisait toujours battre le cœur et, en ce jour funeste, il désirait être son pilier. En lui essuyant le visage, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Parce que j'aime notre fils autant que tu l'aimes et que…

Il se permit de se prendre une pause pour plonger profondément ses yeux dans l'océan bleuté de Merlin pour lui faire une confession :

— Je n'étais pas loin de lui lorsqu'il a rencontré pour la première fois Tristan… et, poursuivit-il en apercevant les lèvres de ce dernier se tendre en un sourire,… je l'ai entendu te poser la question : « Quand sais-tu que tu es amoureux ? »…

Merlin, la gorge nouée, ne put que se laisser blottir dans les bras de son mari. A cette seconde, il souhaitait comme autrefois… sentir la douceur mêlée à sa puissance… sentir la vie de celui qui faisait encore chaque jour battre le cœur… alors, les paupières closes, il écoutait les pulsations qui ressemblaient toujours à cette merveilleuse mélodie qu'était la vie…

— Tu me surprendras toujours… finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment de tendresse…

— Et, attends de voir pour le prochain qui arrive… chuchota-t-il en lui souriant.

…. …. ….

Le soir étant très vite arrivé, Aryance cherchait vainement le jeune prince Lefay. Il était triste pour ce dernier et, étonné de le voir rire auprès des invités, il avait cette affreuse envie de le comprendre. Ce fut en haut d'une tour qu'il le trouva en train de contempler la lune.

Aryance, figé par cette vision, sentit son cœur palpiter encore davantage et, comme à chaque fois, il n'y avait qu'en la présence de Tristan que cela se produisait. Le souffle court, une brise froide vint lui balayer un instant ses cheveux bruns et mi-longs. Il le trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Tristan était bien plus grand que lui mais, dans ses gestes, il restait un enfant... une maladie que Cassie avait du mal à cerner.

— Tristan… articula-t-il enfin en s'avançant dans sa direction.

Aryance croisa son regard rempli de peine avant qu'il ne détourne à nouveau ses yeux gris sur la lune.

— Prince Aryance…

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas le sourire afficher aux lèvres de son ainé.

— Vous savez,… reprit Tristan d'une voix qui lui déchira soudainement le cœur,… quand je ferme les yeux,… bredouilla-t-il subitement en hoquetant,… j'entends la lune qui,… elle me dit… que mon grand frère… est…

Aryance croisa les yeux gris de Tristan qui s'embuèrent lorsqu'il finit par lui dire :

— Heureux…

La douleur, le plus jeune des princes pouvait la sentir… elle était si imperceptible et si profonde qu'il renvoya à son interlocuteur des yeux qui brillaient de ses larmes difficilement contenues. Oui, Aryance saisissait très bien que cette douleur ressemblait à une blessure mais qu'elle était bien dissimulée… parce que les dégâts qu'elle provoquait ne se faisait que sur le cœur.

— Je,… poursuivit Tristan qui le fixait encore, j'ai envie d'y croire… ai-je tort ? Qu'en pensez-vous sire ?

Puis, en le voyant brusquement éclater d'un rire glacial, il toisa Aryance qui tressaillit à ce regard :

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot !

— Pardon, souffla-t-il sans bouger…

— Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il,… parce que vous me l'aviez déjà dit ! Je sais que… que je suis bête… que je…

Aryance avait honte de lui avoir crié cela le jour où Guenièvre le lui avait officiellement présenté … tout cela parce que Tristan ne se souvenait plus de lui… Il avait honte d'avoir agi de la sorte… parce que Tristan avait seulement oublié leur premier contacte.

En le voyant pleurer en silence, il comprit enfin que Tristan ne voulait pas pleurer devant les autres… qu'il ne voulait pas que le peuple voit en lui encore cet enfant que tout le monde regardait de travers… mais, lui, Aryance avait appris à aimer ce côté parce que, à ses yeux, il était le prince que la lune pouvait comprendre… le prince qui faisait que, dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait toujours encore plus…

— Non, répondit Aryance d'une voix tremblante…

Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire devant la détresse de son ami… alors, il fit ce qui lui passa par la tête : tendre ses bras. Le cœur serré, Tristan s'agenouilla et se laissa blottir tout en pleurant le départ de son frère.

— Vous n'êtes pas bête Prince Tristan… murmura-t-il en retenant durement ses larmes au bord des yeux,… c'est moi…

En sentant les épaules secouées du plus grand, Aryance avait du mal à bloquer ses larmes mais, pour lui, il le ferait… et les bras encore court pour l'enlacer comme les adultes, il les passa autour du cou de Tristan puis, il lui chuchota d'une voix maitrisée :

— Je suis sûr que la lune t'écoute…

Il sursauta lorsqu'à ses mots, le prince Lefay releva son visage baigné de larmes. Aryance se perdit quelques secondes dans le gris profond de ses prunelles… Ils étaient toujours aussi splendides… puis, il le vit incliner la tête sur le côté.

— Tu le crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il en faisant une moue.

— Oui, répondit-il en tournant son visage sur cette belle lune,… je suis sûr que si tu fermes les yeux… elle te consolera…

Aryance, la gorge nouée, posa ensuite ses yeux sur le profil du plus grand… Le temps d'une seconde, il discerna un sourire qui éclaira le visage de ce dernier.

— Elle me dit que…

— Quoi ? coupa Aryance qui le regardait enfin lui offrir son plus beau sourire…

— Elle me dit qu'un jour… un loup gris viendrait me rendre mon esprit…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'histoire de Guenièvre lui revint en mémoire… et, peiné de ne pouvoir être ce loup, il soupira en lui disant tout simplement :

— J'ai hâte de te voir adulte alors…

…. …. ….

Non loin d'eux… Cassie et Guenièvre contemplaient les deux futurs souverains parce que c'était leur destiné… leur histoire qui commençait à prendre forme. L'ancienne servante posa une main sur son abdomen arrondi en soufflant :

— Encore quelques mois et Aryance fera la connaissance de son petit frère…

— Oh oui, répondit Cassie,… ce petit dernier va aussi y mettre du sien…

Elles sourirent mutuellement puis, en redevenant sérieuse, Guenièvre demanda :

— Pensez-vous qu'Aryance sait que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit ?

— Non,… Arthur et Merlin ne lui ont rien dit… mais, dit-elle soudainement en élevant un peu la voix,… Sayanne !

Cette dernière sortit piteusement de sa cachette de peur de se faire engueuler.

— Prêtresses, murmura-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

— Nous devons te raconter l'histoire de la famille Pendragon…

La jeune fille, ravie, les écouta attentivement... lorsque la fin lui fut révélée, elle contempla les deux princes qui regardaient le ciel étoilé. D'un geste de la main, elle fit pétiller plusieurs lumières argentées autour de la lune… et, à cet instant, elle entendit la voix de Tristan s'écrier :

— Regarde Aryance ! Elle brille pour nous !

.

**A suivre, le dernier...**


	12. Le douzième Noël d'Aryance - OS12

Arthur 41 ans / Merlin 33 ans / Léon : 41 / Gauvain: 36

Présence de **Kéry** Emrys-Lefay : 6 ans (cousin d'Aryance, fils de Mordred et Morgana Emrys-Lefay)

Prince **Terann** Pendragon-Emrys : 6 mois / Sorcier **Kalayan** : 5 mois, petit-frère de Sayanne.

(Les prénoms de Terann et Kalayan appartiennent à une autre fiction)

Seuls les noms appartenant à la série Merlin appartiennent à leur créateur, les autres personnages m'appartiennent entièrements.

* * *

**Douzième Noël**

Cette année tout semblait diffèrent. Merlin qui se tenait au pas de la porte de son fils regardait le dos d'Aryance qui avait grandi… voir muri. Ce dernier restait planté devant sa fenêtre. Les « papas » aux intonations graves et aiguës avaient presque disparu de son langage mais, à sa demande, en privé, Merlin désirait encore voir en lui son petit garçon. C'était devenu un petit homme. Parfois sa poitrine se serrait à l'idée de le perdre… ou, se disait-il en serrant des dents, il espérait que Tristan saura trouver en lui son âme sœur…

Il avait observé son fils toute la soirée. Entourée de toute la famille, Merlin le sentait un peu ailleurs et bien qu'il savait que Tristan n'était pas étranger à son changement d'attitude, son petit garçon lui manquait. Le prince Lefay avait disparu du royaume et la reine veuve de ce dernier ne paraissait pas se préoccuper de son absence.

Arthur avait tenté de démêler l'histoire concernant la succession du trône Lefay mais, la reine avait clairement fermé ses portes en leur disant que le royaume Réunifié n'était plus la bienvenue. Morgana avait été tristement déçue de cette réaction qui la privait de retourner à l'endroit où elle avait grandi. Elle avait déjà tant perdu qu'elle désespérait de revoir un jour son petit-frère. C'était pourquoi, ce soir, toute la famille était présente. Les reines-mère, Ygraine et Hunit étaient venues pour veiller sur les enfants : Prince Terann, six mois et Kalayan, fils des chevaliers, cinq mois. Kery, le fils de Mordred et de Morgana âgé de six ans, lui avait même demandé si Aryance n'était pas malade. Comment expliquer un petit garçon que le chagrin de la séparation avait un pouvoir qui réussissait à détruire tout un monde ?

— Prince Aryance, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

— Oui, papa…

Aryance dissimulait sa tristesse derrière un faux sourire qui ne l'échappait pas. Le prince avait appris la saison précédente que Tristan avait soudainement quitté le royaume Lefay. D'après certains dires, il se serait perdu dans la vallée des terres forestières. Un lieu où très peu d'hommes n'en revenaient vivants. Cependant, il avait foi en cette légende que lui avait racontée Guenièvre et à cette seconde, il voulait juste grandir… grandir pour le retrouver…

— Tu ne devais pas être avec Sayanne ?

— Je l'ai laissé avec son petit-frère et Kéry…

Les yeux brillants, Aryance désirait tant revoir le visage de Tristan qu'il craignait d'oublier chacun de ses traits. Douze ans… à cet âge, il ne pouvait qu'attendre…

— Et s'il mourrait de froid ? demanda-t-il en fixant son jeune père… et si,… personne ne le retrouve ?

Merlin n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Il savait que Cassie et son mari, Lancelot, avait tenté de franchir les frontières du royaume Lefay mais, cela avait été en vain.

— J'aimerais te dire que tout irait bien pour lui mais, ce serait te mentir... murmura le jeune souverain en lui balayant les cheveux bruns,… Guenièvre m'a dit qu'elle ressentait son essence mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le localiser dans les terres forestières…

Arthur arriva à ce moment-là avec Terann dans les bras. Il le tendit à son jeune mari puis, sans un mot, il blottit son fils ainé entre les siens. Une main sur les cheveux bruns, il lui chuchota :

— Tu sais, mon fils, tu as le droit de pleurer… pleure, ça ne te ferait que du bien car, demain… demain, tu te réveilleras avec cette envie de le retrouver… mais, avant, tu t'entraineras pour devenir un digne chevalier… pour lui…

Ce fut dans les bras de ce père si rarement sensible que le jeune prince s'abandonna. Il avait si peur de ne plus le revoir… si peur de le perdre… que même son cœur avait du mal à comprendre ce que Tristan arrivait à lui faire subir mais, il se raccrochait à ces loups qu'il avait autrefois rencontré… croire que lorsqu'il serait en âge de le chercher, il le retrouverait parmi eux.

Merlin regardait Terann qui semblait vouloir se joindre à son grand-frère. Soudain, les sanglots d'Aryance se mêlèrent aux cris du bébé, résonnant dans toute la pièce. Les larmes douloureusement bloquées au bord des yeux, il déglutit en caressant la petite chevelure blonde de Terann. Il l'aimait sa petite famille de tout son cœur, une famille qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir… Le regard posé sur Arthur, une larme céda, traçant un chemin vertical sur une de ses joues. Il l'avait aimé depuis son enfance… depuis que ses parents lui avaient dit que son promis serait un garçon. Il avait continué à l'aimer même lorsqu'Arthur avait été odieux envers lui… Il avait appris au long de cette vie que l'amour était la plus merveilleuse et la plus dévastatrice des sentiments… mais, pour lui, leur amour avait été bien plus fort que les sort de Nimueh alors, il voulait garder cette foi qu'un jour Tristan et Aryance se retrouveront.

Lorsque le jeune prince s'arrêta de pleurer, Merlin le regardait s'approcher de son petit-frère pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Puis, en relevant un regard rempli de détermination, il le planta sur Arthur qui semblait fier de son fils.

— Vous avez raison, père,… demain, je veux commencer mes entrainements et quand je serais prêt, je partirai à sa recherche.

— Le moment venu, répondit l'ainé des rois, tu auras ma bénédiction.

Arthur lui caressa la joue puis, en reprenant Terann dans ses bras, Merlin déposa un baiser sur le front d'Aryance.

— Ce sera dur,… lui dit-il d'une voix où la douleur se faisait ressentir, mais je te comprends…

Le jeune prince les suivit de son regard brillant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve enfin seul. Les yeux bleus posés sur la lune, il se souvenait de ce que Guenièvre lui avait dit sur l'histoire de ses pères. Arthur et Merlin, aussi diffèrent l'un de l'autre, se complétaient et même si, parfois, il lui arrivait d'imaginer qu'un jour il serait dans les bras de Tristan, il priait que le prince Lefay le choisisse…

— Prince Aryance ? entendit-il en se retournant sur Guenièvre qui se posta à ses côtés.

— Prêtresse… l'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Guenièvre lui sourit en hochant de la tête.

— Mais, tu as le temps, lui souffla-t-elle en le voyant prêt à partir.

— Pourquoi ? Si vous l'avez localisé, nous pouvons le récupérer !

— Pas maintenant.

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il devait attendre ses seize ans pour le retrouver ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que leurs destinés étaient parsemés d'embûches ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'un jour, Tristan retrouverait une mémoire d'adulte ?

— Je vous ai toujours fait confiance, murmura Aryance d'une voix incertaine, alors, j'attendrais… mais, j'aimerais savoir s'il va bien.

— Ce que je vais te dire, tu ne devras pas en parler à tes pères.

— Oui.

Guenièvre se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer des mots… un secret qu'elle avait conservé depuis le soir de l'union des deux royaumes. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle devait le dire… Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Aryance, troublé, la contempla en lui répondant :

— Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je serais là pour lui…

Elle s'inclina et le laissa devant sa fenêtre. En marchant, elle souriait… elle souriait parce qu'elle savait que le jeune prince ne serait pas seul à traverser cette épreuve. Arthur et Merlin avaient eu leurs meilleurs amis et chevaliers à leurs côtés… mais, Aryance avait la chance d'être terriblement entouré. Elle pouvait compter sur l'amitié de Sayanne pour ce dernier et, en soupirant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourra rien contre Kalayan et Terann qui sauront ajouter un peu de leurs bêtises…

…

Arthur qui était dans la chambre royale était allongé sur son lit. Le petit corps endormi de son cadet sur le ventre, il souriait bêtement en lui caressant le dos. Terann était replié sur lui-même et avait les fesses pointées vers le plafond. Merlin qui sortait du derrière du paravent savoura ces quelques moments de détente. En s'approchant d'eux, ce dernier déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

— Je crois qu'Aryance est déterminé à le retrouver, lui murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux blonds de son fils.

— Je sais mon cœur…

Un silence calme et détendu prit place comme si le temps d'une seconde, ensemble, ils avaient besoin de cet instant pour définitivement accepter le fait qu'Aryance n'était plus un enfant. Un gazouillement de Terann qui semblait se gratter le nez contre le torse d'Arthur résonna dans la pièce, les sortants de leurs pensées.

— Je t'aime… chuchota le plus jeune en s'allongeant à leurs côtés.

Arthur contempla son bébé et, au souvenir d'Aryance, il avait l'impression que le temps avait trop vite passée… son premier bébé était devenu un vrai petit homme. A nouveau père, il avait une envie de pleurer… juste pour évacuer la tension qui régnait mais, trop digne, il se mordit seulement la lèvre inférieure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en voyant Merlin qui s'endormait, il déposa Terann dans son lit lorsque, devant ses yeux, apparut Kalayan, allongé à côté du petit prince. Depuis quelque temps, le petit dernier des chevaliers, voulait dormir à côté de son fils. Aussi brun que leurs pères, Arthur avait la sensation que ces deux petits bouts de choux allaient être aussi proches qu'Aryance et Sayanne ne l'étaient déjà.

— Sire, entendit-il de la voix de Gauvain…

— Il est avec Terann… leur répondit-il d'une voix basse en leur montrant des yeux un Merlin qui dormait à poing fermé.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Léon qui contemplait les deux bébés,… je ne comprends pas, depuis que nous les avons présenté, Kalayan ne veut plus le lâcher…

— Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Arthur, s'ils ne veulent pas se séparer, nous alternerons leur lieu de couchage… et, puis, ajouta-t-il en leur souriant, ça me rappelle notre jeunesse…

— Quoi ? s'enquit Gauvain, tu as déjà dormi avec Arthur ?

— Bohhhh, il y a longtemps… quand on était gamin… répliqua Léon en le serrant dans ses bras.

Gauvain bougonna quelques mots dans sa barbe puis, tous les trois regardèrent les deux garçons qui semblaient étrangement déjà bien liés.

— Mes pères ! entendirent-ils de la voix de Sayanne, j'imagine que Kalayan s'est encore éclipsé…

— Oui, mon poussin… répondit Gauvain.

— Papa ! Plus de poussins s'il te plait…

— Oui, mon poussin, insista-t-il en plantant un regard qui semblait lui dire qu'il ne cesserait jamais de la voir autrement que comme sa petite fille.

Sayanne soupira en abandonnant ce combat avec son jeune père. Heureuse de cette grande famille, elle regardait les hommes qui entouraient les bébés. Gauvain était déjà fou de Kalayan… Léon appréhendait les pouvoirs de son fils mais dans ses yeux éclatants, elle savait qu'il l'aimerait autant que ses pères avaient su lui montrer leur amour. Arthur et Merlin étaient, pour elle, le couple idéal… un deuxième enfant et, en sachant la malédiction qui planait sur Aryance, elle priait pour que ce dernier ne vive pas l'aventure sans elle… parce qu'elle ne saurait l'abandonner à son sort…

.

**Fin mais, en bonus sur le blog : Un dernier Noël sans le prince Aryance… 4 ans plus tard.**

.


End file.
